La esperanza de hielo
by Icee Queen
Summary: Continúa la guerra con Voldemort, nuevos aliados y una reina de hielo que derretirá el corazón del dragón, cap. 11 arriba! dejen rw.
1. UN MUNDO CAE Y OTRO SE LEVANTA

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo este reino menos de los personajes nuevos que nacieron de mi imaginación transtornada.

N/A: Espero que les guste este historia, es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por algún tiempo y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, les agradezco a todos que la lean.  Besos ICY

"**UN MUNDO CAE Y OTRO SE LEVANTA"**

Era una tarde nublada, nada inusual en Nothing Hill, un populoso barrio londinense, a través de la ventana de la sala podía verse también una escena nada inusual de una familia compartiendo el té; totalmente ignorantes del giro que su vida daría en tan sólo unos segundos.

Los Frost, eran la clásica familia londinense de clase acomodada, una linda casa, un lindo auto, unos lindos padres y una linda hija, un momento,  esta hija no era del todo clásica, _Shine_ de hecho era linda pero no del tipo común, a sus 17 años era una joven alta y espigada con una hermosa melena obscura como la noche que caía en una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda, contrastando con una piel que parecía despedir un brillo dorado, sin embargo el gesto distintivo en ella eran unos hermosos y chispeantes ojos violeta.

- Oigan!! No hagan eso en frente de mí!!!  Porqué no sólo se odian como los padres normales??-Gritó Shine.

- Princesa, no sabía que estabas en casa, sino habría un ramo igual para ti- dijo su padre mostrando un ramo de lirios violeta que tenía en la mano.

- En serio no pueden quitarse las manos de encima, verdad?- Fingiendo indignación ante su padre aunque realmente estaba muy orgullosa de saber que sus padres mantenían  vivo el romance a pesar de tanto tiempo.

- Vamos nena, sólo era un besito, así, mira- respondió su mamá, acercando sus labios a los de su esposo.

- Mis ojos, mis ojos!! dijo Shine tapandose la cara , pero no pudo aguantar la broma por mucho tiempo y se abalanzó abrazando a sus padres- Voy a ignorar eso pero voy a tomar por rehén este ramo de flores-, Caray, como los amaba, ella sabía que no eran sus padres biológicos, la adoptaron cuando era pequeña pero ella estaba Feliz con eso desde pequeña se decía que era una niña muy afortunada por haber sido elegida por aquella hermosa pareja para formar parte de su familia.

Justo en el momento en que ella se apartó de la pareja y tomó el ramo en sus manos un ruido ensordecedor invadió su hogar, seguido de una explosión que derribó la pared norte de su casa seguida de una lluvia de rayos verdes.

A partír de aquí todo comenzó a correr en cámara lenta, primero uno de estos rayos impactó a sus padres que todavía estaban abrazados he hizo que parecieran títeres a los que les acaban de cortar los hilos, cayendo uno al lado del otro sobre la pulcra alfombra.

Entonces pudo ver que estos rayos provenían  de algo parecido a las varitas mágicas de los magos que veía de niña en sus fiestas de cumpleaños , pero estos hombres no sonreían  y de ninguna manera estaban bromeando, eran cuatro y venían vestido con algún tipo de túnica negra y cubierto por horribles máscaras.

Uno de ellos se adelantó y gritó- _Avanda__ Cadabra_!! – otro rayo salió de su varita impactando a sus papás quitando la vida de sus ojos.

-NNNNOOOO!!!!!- El grito desgarrador de Shine resonó en lo que quedaba de su hogar y una sensación conocida comenzó a crecer en su pecho, la estremeció un escalofrió que fue aumentando hasta sacar pequeñas perlas de sudor en su frente, los intrusos la vieron y trataron de aproximarse hacia ella, en el momento que levantó las manos para protegerse, de sus palmas brotaron dos rayos blancos que impactaron a sus atacantes y los enviaron fuera de su casa.

Shine cayó de rodillas sintiendo su corazón destrozado y viendo con miedo las palmas de sus manos que mantenían un color rojo encendido, en ese momento otra explosión la hizo desviar la mirada para ver cómo de repente habían aparecido en su casa un grupo de gente con túnicas de diversos colores y que parecía dirigidos por un anciano con larga barba blanca.

- _Harry__, Hermione y Ron al frente, Draco protégela!!_- Gritó el anciano.

Vió una figura en túnica verde acercarse e inexplicablemente no luchó cuando le tomó la muñeca y la jaló hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lo que vió al salir le quitó el aliento, el barrio que tanto amaba y que la vió crecer se encontraba en total desastre, los comercios y las casas incendiándose, docenas de personas tiradas por la calle  y gente que parecía estar manteniendo una lucha de rayos de colores, la arrastraban hacia algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender – _escobas? Como diablos vamos a huír en escobas?- _la persona bajo la capucha sólo emitió un gruñido de exasperación y tiró de ella hacia las escobas, en ese momento uno de los enmascarados los vió y dirigió su varita hacia ellos – _Crucio_!!- 

Shine sintió que unos brazos la rodearon y de pronto la capucha de la túnica verde cayó hacia atrás dejando descubierta una melena plateada y unos ojos que parecían nubes de tormenta se abrieron clavandose en los suyos, no podía creerlo, el dueño de esos ojos había usado su cuerpo para protegerla de esos rayos y había recibido la descarga en la espalda, en ese momento su atacante fue alcanzado por un rayo rojo y cayó fulminado al suelo.

Su protector se mantenía en pié aunque  un dolor incontrolable dominaba su cuerpo todavía abrazado a ella – _Estas bien?_- susurró en su oído – _Creo que si _– respondió en un suspiro, pero su cuerpo y mente no aguantaron más y la conciencia la abandonó en medio del aroma a canela que despedía ese cabello plateado.


	2. TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

**_"TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!"_**

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida en pleno, el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba rodeado de su grupo principal de apoyo, estaba el indispensable trío de oro: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Wesley, el resto de la familia Wesley: Arthur, George, Fred y Percy el hijo pródigo, los aurores: Ninfadora Tonx , Kingsley y Moody, los profesores: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin, además del miembro más reciente con el que contaba la orden, Draco Malfoy, quien se les había unido en el transcurso del año anterior despues de desafiar a su padre al negarse a recibir la marca que lo convertiría en Mortífago por herencia.

-"Pero porque armar un ataque tan grande sólo para atrapar a una adolescente muggle?" preguntó Harry.

-"Porque es muggle, verdad?" pregúntó Hermione.

-"Pero si es muggle como pudo resistir mientras llegabamos? Vieron en que condiciones estaba su casa y sus padres para cuando llegamos? Y ella no tenía ni un rasguño!!" Concluyó Ron.

En ese momento comenzaron nuevamente la ola de murmullos en torno a la mesa de reunion, cada uno lanzaba preguntas al aire esperando que cayera la respuesta de algún lado, después de unos minutos Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pié y se aclaró la garganta discretamente, en ese momento la mesa quedó en silencio expectante a lo que el profesor evidentemente tenía que decirles:

"Mis amigos, despues de obtener la información que Severus nos compartió sobre el ataque planeado esta noche sobre la familia Frost tuve una sospecha sobre el motivo que podría llevar a Voldemort a querer tener en su poder a esta jovencita, pero al verla de frente todas mi dudas quedaron disipadas ante su mirada"

"Quisiera remontarme al tiempo en el que el mundo de la magia y el mundo muggle no tenían ninguna separación, como ustedes saben los magos y los humanos convivían unos con otros en total armonía hasta que el miedo mutuo hizo que ambos mundos se apartaran y que los magos adoptáramos el uso de varitas para enfocar la energía de nuestra magia"-Comenzó el mago

"Dentro del grupo de dirigentes del mundo mágico se encontraba un grupo muy unido, quienes se negaron a la utilización de las varitas por considerarlas una atadura al nuestra conección con la naturaleza, al no poder aceptar estas condiciones decidieron alejarse hacia los confines del círculo polar en donde se aislaron del mundo en una urbe de hielo."

-"Una sociedad aislada de magos que no usan varita???- preguntó impactada la Profesora McGonagall – "Siempre creí que era un mito".

-"Así es Minerva, todos pensamos que era un mito hasta hace 17 años que Voldemort comenzó con sus ataques y recibimos un mensaje de auxilio de esta comunidad, nos pedían ayuda para defenderse de Voldemort, quien quería obligarlos a pasarse al lado oscuro y pelear de su lado, lamentablemente llegó demasiado tarde y cuando los pocos magos que acudimos en auxilio llegamos a su ciudad esta estaba completamente destruida  y casi todos sus habitantes muertos, a excepción de un viejo patriarca que pudo decirnos que habían podido mandar a los niños sobrevivientes con muggles simpatizantes para que se hicieran cargo de ellos".

-"Y supone que esta chica es una de ellos" 

-"Así es Harry, sospeché en un inicio por el apellido de la familia"- Contestó el anciano.

-"Pero sus padres no parecen haberse defendido"-Habló Draco por primera vez- "de hecho parecían personas comunes y corrientes.

-"Así es Draco, y lo eran, al parecer los niños quedaron en custodia de muggles que pudieron contactar desde hacía algún tiempo los patriarcas y su misión era cuidar a estos niños sin revelarles nada de su origen que pudiera ponerlos en peligo"

-"Entonces ella no sabe que es hechicera?

-"No Hermione ella no lo sabe, al igual que tú ella llevaba una vida normal pero ella no recibió nunca una carta de entrada en Howarts"-Contestó Dumbledore.

-"Y como estamos seguros de que ella pertenece a estos magos de hielo?"-preguntó Harry.

-"Porque debido al aislamiento en el que se encontraba esta comunidad, desarrollaron características propias como las familias arraigadas de nuestro mundo, como tu Harry, como Ron y como Draco."

-"y cual es"- cuestionó Tonx

-"_Tiene los ojos violeta_"

-"Justamente Draco, todos ellos tienen los ojos violeta, esto y la defensa inconsciente que hizo de ella misma me llevan a la conclusión de que ella es uno de esos niños que escaparon a la furia de Voldmort".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Molly Wesley y con cara de preocupación se dirigio al profesor- "Albus, ya despertó".

-"Como está"- preguntó Draco, sonrojándose al ver que todos estaban mirandolo-"bueno, yo la traje, no?"

-"Está confundida y asustada, Albus sugiero que subas a hablar con ella, por cierto, su nombre es Shine".

El profesor salio del salón y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Shine se encontraba, dejando a todos pensativos en sus asientos.

Despues de algunos minutos todos escucharon la voz de Shine que a todo pulmón gritaba- "QUE!!!! MAGIA??  YO??   TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!!!!".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A:  Huyy, un capítulo de muchas revelaciones, no?, déjenme saber si les gustó y que más quieren saber, besos.

**_Lyl_**: mil gracias por tu rw ya seguí tu consejo, que bueno que te está gustando espero que este capítulo te guste también.


	3. UN NUEVO CAMINO

**DISCLAIMER:  ASÍ ES J.K. ROWLING ES DUEÑA DE TODO ESTO, PERO SHINE ES MIA, JAJAJAJA.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**UN NUEVO CAMINO**

Hacía dos dias que estaba encerrada en esa habitación sólo medio probando la comida que la Sra. Weasley le llevaba, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, primero atacaron su casa y perdió a sus padres, despues despierta en esa habitación donde había fotografías de gente que se movía y la veía con curiosidad y después entre la Sra. Weasley y Albus Dumbledore le revelaron la existencia de todo un mundo nuevo y extraño al que se supone pertenece, magia, magos, hielo, escape y muerte, todo relacionado con ella.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, pequeños incidentes en su vida que sus padres adoptivos minimizaban con sus bromas, ahora sabía (según le había dicho el profesor) que sus padres habían tratado mantener sus poderes bajo control por su propio bien, y también que en este nuevo mundo habían comenzado a desarrollarse más rápidamente aún ahí encerrada en la habitación había movido cosas con sólo pensarlo.

 Ese día amaneció con muchos ánimos, ya había sido suficiente  de llorar y lamentarse, la vida tenía que seguir y ella iba a enfrentarse a lo que fuera por seguir en pie, así que se levantó, tomó un baño, tuvo algunos problemas con la túnica que la Sra. Weasley le dejó en la silla por si quiería usarla y salió al jardín, era muy temprano y no había nadie por los alrededores, caminó hasta la pequeña cerca que limitaba el jardín y se dio cuenta que la gente que pasaba por la calle no la veía –probablemente tiene un hechizo- pensó, lentamente recorrió con la vista las calles que alguna ves transitó en compañía de sus padres, de regreso de la escuela o en paseos con sus amigos y una  lágrima surcó su mejilla al sentir que era el último adiós a lo que sentía que era su mundo.

-Despidiéndote?- era una voz que ella conocía muy bien a pesar que sólo la escuchó una ves.

-Es lo mejor, tengo que aceptar que ya no pertenezco a esto -contestó dando la vuelta para ver de frente a su salvador.

Se topó nuevamente con unos grandes ojos grises que brillaban y la veían fijamente, se quedó estática perdiéndose en lo profundo de ese mar de plata.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Draco, ver nuevamente esos ojos violetas le produjo un hormiguero que le recorrió la espalda, sin pensarlo se encontraba ya frente a ella tan cerca que pudo sentir uno de los rizos azabaches rozandole la cara, levantó su mano derecha y la llevó a la mejilla de ella, borró la lágrima con su pulgar pero dejó su mano ahí tocando su piel suave, extendió sus dedos sumergiéndolos en la espesura de su cabello acercándose lentamente a su cara, las puntas de sus narices se estaban tocando y podía sentir el aliento de ella bañando su boca, todo lo que escuchaba era un latido aunque no sabía si era de su corazón o de el de ella.

-A desayunaaar!!!!- un grito los trajo a la realidad y brincaron desviando la mirada hacia la chica que gritaba.

-Ya vamos Ginny- gritó Draco- mejor no apuramos no sabes como se ponen los Weasley si los haces esperar demasiado.

-Este nuevo mundo es algo atemorizante...-dijo Shine con una media sonrisa que ha Draco le pareció haber visto en su propio reflejo.

~.~.~.~.~.+.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Shine se integró totalmente al grupo de chicos de Grimauld Place, ahora las cosas estaban niveladas, eran tres chicos contra tres chicas, las peleas de almohadas, las carreras por el baño y las profundas discusiones sobre que canal ver en la televisión eran ahora niveladas y muy reñidas, incluso Draco que era el más retraído parecía haber encontrado su lugar dentro del grupo sin perder su característica altivez. 

 Esto no había pasado desapercibido por Albus Dumbledore, quien se sentía muy satisfecho con estos cambios que se habían presentado en la conducta de Draco, él sabía que el año anterior también había sido muy duro para el chico,  pelear por su padre por no querer volverse un Mortífago y después saber que tanto él como su madre habían muerto a manos de Voldemort por defenderlo lo había dejado devastado, sin contar que al quedar bajo la custodia de su padrino Severus Snape había pasado también a la custodia de la "rden del Fénix teniendo que convivir con aquellos a los que les hizo la vida pesada por 6 años.  

Se había requerido varios meses para que los chicos se adecuaran a la idea de tenerlo como compañero y confiaran en él poco a poco, pero había valido la pena por ver la manera en que se protegían uno a otro, esto era lo que él esperaba de la unión de dos de las principales casas de Hogwarts: Griffindorf y Slytherin, pero por ahora tenía mejores noticias que darles.

Salió al jardín a encontrarse con la bandada de ruidosos magos que en ese momento se encontraban tirándose unos a otros unas pequeñas burbujas amarillas que al golpearlos cambiaba su tono de piel a diferentes colores cortesía de la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos Weasley, así que el profesor pudo ver a un Harry amarillo con las manos azules, a Hermione totalmente verde, Ginny en morado y a un muy extraño Ron en violeta con manchas rosas, extrañamente los únicos que no tenían manchas eran Shine y Draco,  y se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de la razón de esto, cada vez que una de las burbujas estaba a punto de tocar a alguno de los 2, Shine con un movimiento de su mano hacía que regresara e impactara contra quien la había lanzado.

-Heeyy!! No es justo, de haber sabido que Shine podía hacer eso sin varita no hubiera escogido a Herm como pareja!!- protestó Ron.

-La vida es cruel comadreja!! Así que acéptalo y llora!!- gritó Draco lanzando otra burbuja que hizo que las manchas rosas de ron se volvieran de un color rojo brillante.

-EJEM, EJEM!!!- tosió el profesor tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos, cuando de inesperadamente una burbuja se dirigía hacia su cara, rápidamente sacó su varita y la desvió hacia la pared.

-Vaya era un lindo color borgoña, pero creo que no iría bien con mis ojos- dijo riendose.

-Cielos profesor, lo sentimos- dijo Hermione apenada

-No se preocupen, de buena gana entraba en la guerra de pintura sino fuera porque tengo algo importante que decirles.

-Importante?- dijo Harry intrigado.

-Así es, como ustedes saben en una semana comienzan las clases en Hogwarts y sus cartas con la lista de útiles del siguiente año ya fueron recibidas, así que el día de mañana tendrán que ir al callejón Diagón a hacer sus compras...

_Shine__ bajó la mirada triste, sabía que eso significaba que estaba a punto de separarse de su nueva familia._

... incluyendo las tuyas Shine.

-Pero profesor, yo no he recibido ninguna carta-Respondió.

-No de la manera tradicional Shine, también por seguridad y como una situación excepcional, te entrego tu carta de manera personal- dijo, entregando un pergamino a la chica.

Ella lo recibió desenrollándolo rápidamente, y con los ojos iluminados lo leyó en voz alta:

_Srita.__ Shine Frost_

_Jardín__ delantero __Grimauld__ Place___

_El Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se complace en informarle que ha sido aceptada para cursar el 7º curso en sus instalaciones, dadas las circunstancias y la naturaleza de la magia que usted maneja estará bajo la guía de los profesores  Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape así como de los premios anuales de manera que pueda desarrollar su potencial de la mejor manera._

_Anexamos la lista de libros y material que necesitará para sus clases en este año. Esperamos su arribo el dia 11 de septiembre a las instalaciones de la escuela._

_Atentamente_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

_Director_

-Vas a estar con nosotros!!- gritaron a coro al momento que la rodeaban en un abrazo, todos menos uno, Draco se quedó de pié mirándola – _que te pasa con esta chica?_- pensó – _sólo necesita mirarte para que actúes como un imbécil_- 

Y justamente en ese momento las pupilas violetas se posaron en él – que pasa Draco, a ti no te alegra? – preguntó Shine.

No contestó, sólo se abalanzo sobre ella levantándola en vilo en sus brazos – Princesa, no hubiese aceptado que fuera de otra manera!- _lo dicho, un imbécil_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

N/A, espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade, me costó un poquito de trabajo comenzarlo pero después fluyó solito. Besos a todos y déjenme saber si fue de su agrado. Besos, Icy.

**Lis, gracias por tus rw, y gracias por ser tan fiel lectora.**


	4. EQUILIBRANDO FUERZAS

**DISCLAIMER:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING, PERO TODOS LOS NUEVOS SON TODOS MIOS Y DE MI IMAGINACION TRANSTORNADA.

**CAPITULO 4.**

****

**EQUILIBRANDO FUERZAS**

****

****

-_Princesa! Así me decía mi pap_- pensaba Shine, cuando se dió cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Adelante Shine, te estaba esperando- dijo sonriente el profesor Dumbledore al escuchar el tímido toque en la puerta, en ese corto tiempo le había tomado un gran cariño a la chica de la melena oscura - Molly me dijo que querias hablar conmigo-.

-Si, bueno...mmmhh mañana vamos a ir de compras y bueno...yo..yo quería...- balbuceaba, le era muy difícil tocar esos temas incluso con sus padres, pero al parecer el anciano sabía muy bien que era lo que necesitaba decirle.

-Supongo que te tienen preocupada todos los gastos que vas a tener, no te preocupes, tuvimos una reunión ayer y convenimos que la orden se va a hacer cargo de todos tus gastos.

-Pero profesor, yo no puedo aceptarlo, bastante hicieron ya con rescatarme y cuidarme para que además me convierta en una carga económica- dijo la chica moviéndose por fin y recargando ambas manos sobre el escritorio - necesito ganármelo por mi misma-.

El anciano se sintió conmovido ante aquella pequeña huérfana que trataba de sobrevivir por sus propios medios.

-Parece que tienes una propuesta, porque no tomas asiento y lo platicamos?- dijo y haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su varita hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón con cojines de colores al lado de la chica.

-_Vaya, por fin un adulto con el que se puede negociar-_ pensó acomodándose en el sillón - Verá, los chicos me han puesto al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en el colegio, el quidditch, los ataques de Voldemort, las clases de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas de Hagrid, las clases de pociones y la relación de Neville con los desastres, y me pareció que en ocasiones la enfermería del colegio tiene muchos huéspedes, a mí siempre me ha gustado la medicina, así que pensé que tal vez podría ayudar ahí a Madame Pomfrey y retribuirles algo de lo que gastan en mi- concluyó tomando aire y mirando expectante al director.

-Me estas pidiendo trabajo en Hogwarts?- dijo sonriendo divertido.

-mmmhh ... Si?- contestó Shine con una radiante sonrisa.

-Será un placer informarle a Poppy que tendrá ayuda en este semestre.

-GRACIAS!!!- gritó la chica saltando de su asiento y corriendo alrededor del escritorio dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla de un muy sonrojado director y salió dando un portazo.

......

Despertó sintiendo el húmedo suelo contra su rostro, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver otros dos cuerpos tirados junto a él, trató de moverse pero sus músculos adoloridos no respondían, ya eran varios dias los que llevaban en poder de esa gente quienes después de matar a sus padres los habían secuestrado y llevado a un húmedo castillo.

Recordaba todavía la plática que había tenido con sus padres adoptivos apenas dos semanas antes.

-Bien Lucien, ahora que has cumplido 18 años es tiempo que sepas algo sobre tu origen y sobre los incidentes que te ocurren algunas veces- le había dicho su padre, revelándole una serie de secretos guardados sobre magia, y mundos lejanos, magos malos y poderes ocultos, había tomado algo de tiempo poder entenderlo, pero después de comenzar con los entrenamientos y quitar el hechizo que mantenía sus poderes bajo control, se había convencido, era un mago.

Después había venido el ataque, habían matado a sus padres y lo habían tomado entre varias personas sin que él pudiera hacer nada, lo llevaron hacia aquel lugar donde conoció a otros dos chicos, Raze y Sonja, de su misma edad y conocedores también de sus poderes, habían llegado el mismo día y compartido los tormentos a los que eran sometidos a todas horas.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y se preparó para una nueva sesión de maltrato, una voz gutural llegó a sus oídos.

-Trajeron más?

-No- contestó otra voz- fuimos por otros tres pero murieron en el ataque, sólo quedaron estos tres y la que tiene Dumbledore.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de recibir una nueva descarga de luz verde que lo recorría como mil agujas clavándose en su cuerpo.

.......

El día de compras comenzó con mucho alboroto cuando Shine se enteró que iban a ir al callejón Diagon mediante la red flu, uno a uno fueron entrando a la chimenea para transportarse, al llegar al callejón Shine tuvo un ataque de risa incontrolable al caer sentada sobre las cenizas de la chimenea dándose un fuerte golpe ante las miradas preocupadas de los otros 5 chicos que por fín lograron ponerla de pié para comenzar el recorrido.

Primero entraron a la tienda de ropa, donde incluso los Weasley escogieron túnicas nuevas por cortesía de los gemelos Fred y George, Ginny y Hermione compraron además accesorios con los colores de Griffindor, las túnicas de Shine eran simplemente negras así como su uniforme ya que como nuevo ingreso tendría que someterse al sombrero seleccionador para saber la casa a la pertenecería, aunque todos estaban seguros que sería la casa de los leones.

Después de comprar todos los útiles se separaron, los chicos fueron directo a la tienda de Quidditch mientras las chicas llevaron a Shine a Ollivander's por encargo de la profesora MacGonagall, después de poco más de una hora de objetos voladores estrellándose en las paredes y pequeñas explosiones multicolores, el Sr. Ollivander se rindió.

-Me temo señorita Frost que no tengo una varita que pueda servirle, sin embargo tengo algo que tal vez le ayude- dijo abriendo sacando una pequeña caja empolvada de la última repisa del anaquel.

-Cuando yo era pequeño mi abuelo nos contaba que hubo un tiempo en que los magos no necesitaban de las varitas mágicas para poder enfocar su magia, muchos pensaban que eso era un mito y ciertamente nunca pensé llegar a verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo sonriendo y mirando fijamente a la chica.

-También nos contaba que estos magos tenían una manera de equilibrar su energía entre la naturaleza y la magia oscura llevando esto- dijo, abriendo la caja y sacando un pendiente dorado de forma ovalada- es un _sirik__, _ en él guardaban la razón y el secreto de su magia, este que tengo aquí está en la tienda desde que mis antepasados la abrieron para proveer al mundo mágico de una varita especial para cada mago, nunca pensé ser yo quien lo entregara a su dueño, pero si alguien debe llevarlo, es usted- concluyó acercándose a Shine y colgándolo en su cuello.

-Muchas gracias, pero a que se refiere con la razón de mi magia?- preguntó la chica de la melena oscura.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes averiguar.

Las tres chicas salieron de ahí admirando el pendiente de Shine, pero casi de inmediato se olvidaron de él al encontrar a los chicos saliendo de la tienda de mascotas.

-Ya terminaron?- dijo Ginny

-Si, quieren un helado?- contestó Harry sonriente pasando el brazo por los hombros de una muy sonrojada Ginny, y enfilándose hacia la fuente de sodas hizo señas a los demás para que los siguieran.

-Que les pasa?- preguntó Hermione

-Nada, que parece que por fín Harry se decidió a dejar la timidez con mi hermanita- dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida en su cara – me costó meses convencerlo pero parece que pensar que es el último año que pasan juntos en la escuela y después ella se queda a la merced de todos esos chicos fue un buen aliciente para Harry.

Rieron todos juntos y siguieron a la pareja hacia la heladería que se encontraba abarrotada, encontraron una mesa y pidieron todos sus helados y cerveza de mantequilla, los chicos tenían una discusión sobre temas profundos.

-La mejor es la Saeta de Fuego- decía Harry

-Estás loco! Los modelos Nimbus tienen mejor estabilidad, por algo las utilizan en la selección inglesa- decía Ron manoteando.

-Se nota que están acostumbrados a volar en palos astillados, la mejor es la Black Arrow que esta en la vitrina de la tienda- contestó Draco con su característico gesto de altanería.

-Piérdete Malfoy- contestaron Roy y Harry a coro.

En otros tiempos esto hubiera sido causa de una gran pelea, ahora sólo provocó carcajadas generalizadas en la mesa.

En ese momento dos delgados brazos rodearon por detrás el cuello de Draco

-Hola rubio-dijo una voz melosa- me has tenido muy abandonada.

-Pansy, te sugiero que me sueltes antes que te vea Zabini y arme uno de sus numeritos de celos aquí- dijo Draco sin moverse y poniendo en su casa una máscara de frialdad que los otros chicos ya conocían pero que desconcertó a Shine, la única vez que había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Draco fue cuando recibió la maldición cruciatus por protegerla.

-Veo que sigues encariñado con tus amiguitos los leones- dijo la rubia soltando a Draco y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban los demás sentados- pero que tenemos aquí, un fenómeno nuevo?, quien eres tú?- preguntó parándose frente a Shine.

-Shine Frost, fenómeno de reciente ingreso- dijo la chica poniéndose de pié y extendiendo su mano, supongo que debes ser la chica fácil del colegio, no?-.

Pansy enrojeció de furia y sacó su varita poniéndola en la barbilla de Shine

-No quieres meterte conmigo- dijo.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, pero Shine les hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran.

-No, tú no quieres meterte conmigo, no sabes lo que un fenómeno como yo puede llegar a hacer a un cabello tan bonito como el tuyo- dijo Shine que hizo que pequeñas chispas salieran de su dedo índice cayendo sobre el cabello de Pansy, que comenzó a tomar tonalidades desde el rosa fosforescente al morado brillante con pequeños lunares verdes.

Pansy gritó con las manos en la cabeza y salió llorando de la heladería, mientras Shine volteó hacia sus acompañantes quienes estaban doblados de risa sobre la mesa.

-Si, si, muy gracioso, pero vamos antes de que se le comience a caer los mechones de cabello- Dijo recogiendo sus cosas y jalando a los demás para regresar a casa.

.......

El viaje en tren fue algo aburrido, en la cabina sólo estaban Harry, Ginny y Shine, ya que los demás tenían que cumplir con sus deberes como prefectos de sus respectivas casas y sólo compartieron un pequeño rato juntos, así que tuvo que pasar su viaje viendo cómo alternadamente se sonrojaban uno y otro de la parejita cuando les tocaba opinar sobre algo, desde el incidente con Pansy había estado rehuyendo hablar con Draco a solas, pero en ese momento le hubiera encantado que el rubio la salvara de la miel que llenaba la cabina.

A la llegada a Hogwarts bajó del tren siguiendo a los Griffindor, pero tuvo que ir hacia el castillo con todos los chicos del primer año atravesando el río en las lanchas.

En el gran comedor el Profesor Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a sus alumnos.

-Queridos mios, me da mucho gusto poder darles la bienvenida a otro año más en este amado colegio, el último para algunos, pero también el primero para muchos, así que vamo a recibir a nuestros nuevos compañeros que compartirán este año con todos nosotros- dijo dando la entrada a la Profesora McGonagall quien traía en la mano derecha un rollo de pergamino y en la izquierda el sombrero seleccionador y que venía seguida de una horda de ruidosos chicos nuevos que entraron contemplando el salón boquiabiertos, pronto todos se dieron cuenta que además de los chicos nuevos se encontraba una chica alta de melena oscura que de ninguna manera parecía de primer año.

El sombrero seleccionador entonó su canción y dio inicio la selección de todos los chicos nuevos, al terminar con la lista el Profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

-Como pudieron darse cuenta, contamos con una nueva alumna este año, la Srita. Frost nos acompañará cursando el séptimo año, y a continuación escucharemos a nuestro sabio sombrero para saber en que casa estará compartiendo con ustedes- dijo haciendo una seña a Shine para que se sentara y poniéndole el sombrero en la cabeza.

-_mmmmhhhhh__, que tenemos aquí?_- escuchó Shine en su cabeza-_ Una sangre muy pura, astucia, buen corazón, valentía, vaya serías una buena alumna para cualquiera de las casas, donde te pondre?_

-_Donde haga más falta_- pensó Shine- _vienen cosas difíciles y quiero ayudar_.

-_Además quieres equilibrar las fuerzas, bien, tenemos que reunir todas las fuerzas para las futuras peleas....entonces ser_.....

- **SLYTHERIN!!!!**

........

N/A: Perdón por el retraso pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, originalmente iba a ser una historia corta pero como verán los personajes no se dejan guardar en el tintero tan fácilmente, espero que les guste y pronto tendrán el siguiente. 

Les agradezco también a todos los rw, lis siempre fiel lectora, Hana, Nats, y Diana Malfoy muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Gabo gracias por las porras. Besos a todos. Icy. 


	5. Escalofríos

**Disclaimer****: **J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo y bla bla bla pero los magos nuevos son todos mios.

**CAPITULO 5.**

**ESCALOFRIO**

El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio, el sombrero seleccionador había dado su veredicto, Shine pertenecería a Slytherin, la casa de la que habían salido los magos más ambiciosos, a la que perteneció Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos y quien peleaba en esos momentos por el control del mundo mágico.

La profesora McGonagall le retiró el sombrero y Shine bajó del banquillo de un salto, dio una mirada a la mesa de los profesores desde donde el profesor Dumbledore le guiñaba un ojo y corrió a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Draco la esperaba sonriente ofreciendole un lugar junto a él.

Desde su lugar agitó efusivamente su mano a manera de saludo a los 4 Griffindor que la miraban con sorpresa.

-Antes de cenar quisiera dar los avisos de inicio de curso – dijo el director –Como ustedes saben el bosque prohibido pues... es prohibido, no está permitido a los alumnos estar fuera de sus sala comunes después de las 10 de la noche y este año las salidas a Hogsmeade están autorizadas únicamente a alumnos de 6º y 7º año con supervisión.

La última parte provocó una ola de murmullos de descontento entre los alumnos más jóvenes.

-También quisiera anunciarles que con motivo de la entrega del premio anual a nuestra mejor alumna – dijo mirando a Hermione quien tenía la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron – tendremos una ceremonia de entrega en dos meses donde además celebraremos el aniversario del colegio, así que contaremos con distinguidos miembros del Ministerio de Magia – concluyó.

-Una celebración en estos tiempos nos vendrá muy bien a todos, disfruten este nuevo año en Hogwarts y vamos a cenar! – concluyó el director, en ese momento las mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de platillos y los alumnos de dispusieron a disfrutar de su primera cena del año.

En la mesa de Slytherin se sentía la tensión en el aire, todos miraban curiosos a la nueva alumna, todos menos una rubia que la miraba con profundo odio.

-No nos vas a presentar Draco? – dijo un chico rubio de rizos rebeldes mirando a Shine muy interesado.

-Compórtate Zabini – contestó el rubio sirviéndose una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Bueno, ciertamente me gustaría conocer a mis nuevos compañeros – interrumpió Shine – después de todo vamos a pasar un largo tiempo juntos, no?-.

-Está bien – dijo Draco – el bocón es Blaise Zabini, junto a él Pansy Parkinson, la otra prefecta de 7º , a quien ya conoces -.

-Si, bonito peinado Pansy – dijo Shine con una fingida sonrisa inocente, a lo que la rubia contestó mirando hacia otro lado con desprecio.

-Este par de gorilas son Crabb y Goyle- dijo señalando un par de chicos junto a él – a tu izquierda Millicent Bulstrode y Anne Perks, todos de 7º año.

-Hey!! Y nosotros que?- Preguntó un chico de 4º año.

-Tranquilo enano, ya tendrás tiempo de presentarte tú sólo – dijo Draco dirigiéndole una gélida mirada al chico.

Al terminar la cena todos los alumnos se dispusieron a retirarse a sus salas comunes correspondientes, cada prefecto tomó su grupo de estudiantes de primer año y comenzaron el recorrido y reconocimiento del castillo.

-Pansy, llévate a los enanos a las mazmorras y dales el recorrido, tengo algo que hacer, tú ven conmigo- Dijo tomando por la muñeca a Shine y retirándose apresuradamente del salón, dejando a la rubia pateando el piso con furia.

-Hey! Me vas a dislocar el brazo, a donde vamos?- preguntaba Shine mientras era remolcada por desiertos pasillos, Draco continuó en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a una imponente estatua de un águila.

-Dumbledore me pidió que te trajera a su despacho después de la cena, pero antes de entrar quiero saber que demonios te pasa- dijo Draco tomando a Shine por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Que me pasa de que?- dijo Shine desviando la mirada .

-Me has estado evitando y sólo me diriges la palabra cuando hay alguien más, a que estas jugando?

-Crees que todo el mundo debe estar al pendiente de ti?. No eres el centro de atención del mundo aunque tu club de fans se empeñe en hacértelo creer-. Dijo por fin fijando sus ojos violetas en el rostro desconcertado del rubio.

-Club de fans?- murmuró Draco sonriendo ligeramente – con que eso es, no crees que es muy pronto para que comiencen los celos?

-Celos? Celos!! Vaya si eres engreído porque habría yo de sentir celos por ti, eres...eres...- pero no pudo concluir la frase cuando unos labios callaron su boca, en ese momento el mundo se detuvo y el suave aroma a canela que despedía Draco la envolvió, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras las manos del chico subieron hasta perderse en su melena negra haciendo que pequeños toques eléctricos recorrieran su espalda.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, normalmente dominaba muy bien sus impulsos pero esos ojos brillantes lo atraían demasiado y el saber que ella sentía algo por él lo empujó directo a esa boca de la ahora no quería separarse, aún más cuando sintió que los delgados brazos de la chica subían por su pecho hasta rodear su cuello.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, hasta que una persistente tos hizo que se separaran de golpe.

-Ejem!! Señor Malfoy, gracias por acompañar a la Señorita Frost hasta aquí, yo me encargo de llevarla de regreso, buenas noches- Dijo Severus Snape mirando fijamente a Draco que aunque sonrojado lo miraba con altivez.

-Está bien profesor, buenas noches- dijo retirándose con una ligera sonrisa y haciendo un rápido guiño a Shine.

.......

El profesor Snape la guiaba hacia las mazmorras donde estaban las habitaciones de los Slytherin, iba dándole el sermón sobre el honor de la casa de Slytherin y el código de comportamiento que debía seguir, el profesor Dumbledore acababa de presentarle a Madame Pomfrey y se habían puesto de acuerdo en el horario que iba a tener, por la mañana tomaría las clases normales con los alumnos de 7º grado, a cada tercer día pasaría dos horas en la enfermería aprendiendo el manejo con Madame Pomfrey y por las tardes repasaría las materias atrasadas con Hermione quien como premio anual sería una excelente guía.

Llegaron a la entrada y el profesor dijo la contraseña abriéndose la entrada a la sala común, que era más acogedora de lo que Shine imaginaba, una gran chimenea mantenía un confortable calor hogareño en la sala, rodeada de mullidos sillones de terciopelo negro las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices con dibujos de serpientes bordadas en plateado y verde sobre fondos negros, lo que daba a la habitación cierto toque lúgubre, en el fondo se encontraban dos pesadas puertas de madera negra, que conducían a los dormitorios de hombres y mujeres, Shine entró hasta una puerta que tenía un 7º marcado, dentro se encontraban cuatro camas con dosel, tres de ellas con las cortinas corridas y por lo que escuchó ocupadas por sus compañeras, en la última, junto a la ventana se encontraba su cama, cubierta con un edredón verde oscuro y dosel con cortinas en el mismo tono.

Sus cosas estaban acomodadas en una pequeña cómoda junto a la ventana y su baúl junto a los pies de la cama, se acercó a la ventana desde donde se podía ver el lago que en ese momento tenía un tono plateado reflejando la luz de la luna. Tocó sus labios recordando el beso que había recibido ese día y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente de su cama, se acercó y vió una caja de tela plateada con un moño verde, de la que salía un ruido de rasguños, levantó la tapa cautelosamente y dos pequeños ojos brillantes la miraban desde el borde.

Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y fue acercándose despacio, se asomó dentro de la caja y pudo ver que era lo que había, una pequeña bola de pelo blanco le miraba con curiosidad, la tomó en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era una pequeña cría de hurón albino.

Lo acercó a su pecho y el animalito subió de inmediato a acurrucarse en su cuello, tomó la caja y vió que había un pedazo de pergamino con una nota.

_Princesa:_

_No quisiera que te sintieras sola en tu dormitorio y como sería totalmente inapropiada mi presencia ahí, te dejo a este amiguito que encontré en la tienda de mascotas, cayó en mis manos apenas entré y es muy cariñoso, no le ha puesto nombre así que dejo en ti toda la responsabilidad, sé que será una excelente compañía._

_Nunca pensé esperar con tantas ansias el comienzo de las clases, te espero en la sala común para desayunar mañana temprano._

_Dulces Sueños_

_ D.M_

Suspiró doblando el pergamino y tomó al animalito poniéndolo frente a sus ojos.

-Así que no tienes nombre, como te pondré?- dijo susurrando.

La húmeda nariz del hurón rozó la suya y una ola de ternura la invadio.

-Te vas a llamar Yule, como el solsticio de invierno, te gusta?- dijo sonriendo al hurón quien se concretó a lamer su naríz.

-Perfecto como nadie objetó, entonces Yule será, y ya es hora de dormir así que a la cama-.

Se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama apagando la vela de la cómoda.

-Hasta mañana Yule, hasta mañana Draco, donde quiera que estés- susurró.

En otro lugar de la casa de Slytherin un joven rubio miraba por la ventana hacia el lago.

-Hasta mañana Shine, descansa.

...........

**N/A. :** Vaya, este capítulo me salió bastante cursi, espero que les guste aunque les pido disculpas por lo cortito, pero si me sigo terminaría saliendo miel por sus pantallas, en el siguiente les prometo que comienza la acción así que no se desesperen.

Les agradezco los rw, y....pues si...en un inicio era un Dr-Hr, pero los personajes están totalmente fuera de mi control y están haciendo lo que quieren con mi historia, pero no se preocupen, para este fín de semana les voy a tener una historia totalmente Dr-Hr así que estén pendientes y espero no les decepcione. Besos a todos. Icy.


	6. El primer ataque

**DISCLAIMER**: LO PUEDEN LEER EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES.

**Capítulo 6.**

**El primer Ataque.**

Un escándalo despertó a Shine esa mañana, sus compañeras de cuarto azotaban las puertas y gritaban sin control corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Ahí está, quítenmelo de encima, quítenmelo!!!- gritaba Millicent dando manotazos sobre su pijama de lana.

-Para de moverte tanto que no puedo apuntarle bien – gritaba Pansy agitando la varita en su mano.

Shine sintió que su estómago se estrujaba al ver que lo que Pansy trataba de dañar con su varita era el pequeño Yule que estaba colgando del borde de la pijama de Millicent.

-YULE! esperen, es mío, no les va a hacer daño – gritó saltando de su cama y tratando de tomar en sus manos al animalito.

-Lástima, será una linda copa de vino – dijo dirigiendo la varita hacia el hurón –_ Transparen mutatis!!_ – gritó, pero antes de que el hechizo pudiera salir de su varita un delgado rayo blanco salió de las manos de Shine impactando el brazo de Pansy.

-NOO! – gritó Shine desesperada cuanto sintió que una energía recorría su cuerpo y salía por sus manos.

El ruido en el dormitorio atrajo a los que estaban en la sala común, Draco estaba esperando que Shine bajara para ir a desayunar pero al escuchar el alboroto se dirigió corriendo hacia el dormitorio, lo que vió al entrar lo dejó boquiabierto, en el centro del dormitorio estaba Pansy con los ojos desorbitados viendo su brazo que se encontraba metido en un gran pedazo de hielo desde el codo hasta la varita que todavía sostenía.

.........

El Gran Comedor se encontraba inundado de murmullos, ya todos se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en el dormitorio de Slytherin, aunque también había algunas especulaciones.

-Dicen que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sacaba humo por las orejas – decía una chica de Hufflepuf.

-Pues a mí me dijeron que se puso de colores y su cabeza daba vueltas!- secundó alguien en la mesa de al lado.

-No!, lo que sí pasó es que estaba volando por la habitación sin escoba y gritando en otro idioma cuando Pansy trató de detenerla se le hechó encima y casi le arranca el brazo! – se escuchó al final del Comedor.

Sólo la mesa de Griffindor estaba en silencio, había pasado toda la mañana y no habían sabido nada de Shine, la habían llevado a la oficina del director mientras que Pansy se encontraba en la enfermería con el brazo metido en una bandeja de agua caliente.

-Crees que la expulsen? – por fin murmuró Ginny.

-No, nosotros hemos estado en peores situaciones y Dumbledore ha entendido- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Pero ya tardó mucho tiempo allá arriba! – insistió la pelirroja.

-Cálmate Ginny, todo va a estar bien, además debemos apoyar al león enjaulado- dijo Hermione señalando a un muy desesperado Draco que se paseaba por todo lo largo de la mesa de Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Comedor y entraron los profesores charlando muy animadamente con el director dirigiéndose hacia la mesa principal para la comida, detrás de ellos venía Shine, caminando tranquilamente con ambas manos en la espalda y muy sonriente, desde la mesa de Griffindor le hicieron señas para que se acercara mientras Draco se aproximaba también.

-Que pasó? Estas castigada?- preguntó Ginny colgándose del brazo de la morena.

-No! Sólo tengo que pasar una hora extra después de clases con Severus para hacer algunos experimentos con mi magia- dijo triunfante mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

-Ejem! Bueno, pues a mí eso me suena a castigo, no?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-mmmhh, creo que si verdad?- contestó Shine algo confundida.

-Hey! Ahijado presente!- dijo Draco antes de que sus amigos comenzaran con el ataque contra su padrino.

-Oigan!! Estuve sentada escuchando teorías sobre porqué hice lo que hice durante toda la mañana y no tengo nada en mi estómago, así que si no les importa me gustaría comer algo- dijo Shine interrumpiendo la discusión.

Hicieron un espacio y los Slytherin fueron invitados a comer en la mesa Griffindor, ya en la comida Shine presentó a sus amigos a Yule, causante del alboroto matutino, ante un Draco sonrojado cuando les dijo que era un regalo de él, y les dio todos los jugosos detalles de la reunión en la oficina del Director.

Desde su lugar Dumbledore veía la escena, era la primera vez que miembros de Slytherin departían en la mesa de Griffindor, era una buena señal.

Snape también los observaba desde la mesa de los profesores, miraba detenidamente a Shine y Draco, el chico había cambiado mucho y aunque no le terminaba de gustar su nueva amistad con Potter sabía que eran un gran apoyo para su ahijado, pero ahora, esta - chica, tan diferente a todos ellos estaba sacando a Draco de la depresión en la que vivió el último año, esto hacía que le tuviera un especial afecto además tenía que reconocerlo, esa chica tenía carácter.

........

-Bien señorita Frost, intentémoslo de nuevo pero esta vez procure no mover tanto las manos, si queremos salir ilesos de este salón de clases- dijo el profesor Snape temblando de frío parado en medio de un salón cuyo piso y paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas de hielo- necesito que fije su energía en el vaso de agua que está sobre el escritorio y pronuncie el hechizo, sólo así podemos empezar a ligar lo que quiere hacer con lo que sale de sus manos.

A pesar de la baja temperatura del salón, Shine sudaba copiosamente, tenía que conseguirlo, la única manera de no ser un peligro para la gente que quería era aprender a utilizar su magia, la teoría del profesor Dumbledore era que usara los mismos hechizos que los magos tradicionales pero en lugar de utilizar una varita enfocara su energía hacia sus manos, así que tendría que esforzarse.

-_Frizzo_!!- dijo, concentrándose en el vaso de cristal, lentamente la cristalina agua comenzó a formar pequeñas agujas de hielo, una gota de sudor cruzó la cara de la chica cuando finalmente el vaso quedó congelado completamente.

-SIII!!!- gritó y corrió hacia el desconcertado profesor Snape y lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

........

-Chicos!!- Escucharon un grito cruzando el patio y alcanzaron a ver un bólido con túnica abalanzarse sobre Draco haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Lo hice! Lo hice!- gritaba Shine levantándose y ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pié.

-Congelaste a Snape?- dijo esperanzado Harry.

-No! Puedo hacer hechizos, miren!- dijo recogiendo las mangas de su túnica y haciendo que sus amigos dieran unos pasos hacia atrás- _Lumos__!_ - dijo y al momento una pequeña esfera de luz apareció flotando sobre la palma de su mano.

-Ven? Y puedo hacer muchos......

No pudo terminar la frase cuando una explosión azotó a sus espaldas, pudieron ver cómo la muralla oeste del colegió caía a pedazos, los 4 Griffindor y los 2 Slytherin sin pensar corrieron en dirección de la explosión al escuchar gritos pidiendo ayuda.

Llegaron al lugar y encontraron una completa desolación, varios compañeros del colegio yacían bajo los escombros de la muralla y por el boquete entraba un grupo de encapotados con la cara cubierta, atacando a los que aún se mantenían de pie.

-Sepárense! No deben entrar al castillo- gritó Harry, e inmediatamente el grupo se separó y comenzaron a atacar a los intrusos.

Shine se quedó estática –_ Y como diablos hago eso? Piensa, piensa- _**Desmaius****!-**gritó dirigiendo su energía hacia un par de intrusos que estaban por atacar a Ginny.

Harry peleaba con dos mientras Ron esquivaba los rayos que otro le lanzaba, Hermione tenía a uno contra la pared después de haberlo desarmado, Draco se dirigió hacia el boquete en la muralla cuando tres figuras surgieron de la oscuridad, no tenían varitas y parecían sólo estudiar los movimientos de los estudiantes.

-Retírense- gritó uno de los intrusos en el momento en que los profesores llegaban en apoyo de los estudiantes, varita en mano McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, Flick y hasta Agrid corrían hacia el area de desastre.

Al momento los intrusos corrieron hacia el boquete en franca huida, Draco trató de detener a uno de ellos, pero sólo logró rasgarle la túnica haciendo que la capucha cayera, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue unos ojos violetas que lo miraban desafiantes antes de desaparecer.

-Está todos bien?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Tenemos varios heridos- dijo Hermione señalando a sus compañeros caídos bajo los escombros.

-Severus, lleva por favor a los heridos a la enfermería, chicos los necesito en mi oficina ahora- dijo Dumbledore con tono grave.

Desde la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido un chico alto de profundos ojos violetas y alborotados rizos negros veía hacia el castillo con enojo.

-Pronto, lo prometo- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Lucien, nos llaman, hay que retirarnos.

-Vamos- contestó caminando hacia lo profundo del bosque.

.......

N/A: Listo! Nuevo capítulo terminado, perdón perdón por la tardanza, pero pasé por una sequía de inspiración que afortunadamente creo que ya pasó, como lo prometí también ya subí una historia dedicada a Draco y Hermione, así que no dejen de leerla, ok?

También quiero hacer un alto aquí para agradecer a toda la gente que me ha dejado rw, y también a quienes me leen y no se animan a dejarme uno, son un gran aliciente para que esta humilde servidora continúe fantaseando en esta historia.

Nes, gracias, de verdad eres un sol, eso es todo lo que un hermano mayor quiere escuchar.

Hanna, que bueno que te gustó el hurón, pensé mucho en una mascota y creo que fue la más adecuada.

Lis, se que Dr-Hm es tu pareja favorita así que no dejes de leer mi otra historia, se llama CON SOLO UN TOQUE, espero que te guste y si la ves muy cursi porfa no dejes de avisarme.

Asusan, gracias por los ánimos, y aquí este capítulo que espero que te guste.

Nats, aquí esta la más reciente entrega, que te parecio?

Gracias también a Devhora, Alejandra y sora gracias por las sugerencias.

Kblack, espero que te siga gustando.

Gabo, ojalá este también te guste, eres una buena inspiración y organizador de porras.

Muchos Besos a todos.

Icy.


	7. Inocentes?

**DISCLAIMER:** YA, YA, ESTO LO PUEDEN LEER EN LOS OTROS CAPITULOS.

**CAPITULO 7**

**Inocentes?**

Era casi la media noche y su última ronda había terminado, caminaba hacia las mazmorras pensativo.

Había sido un día muy largo y cansado, el ataque los había dejado a todos muy abatidos, sobre todo al darse cuenta que el hechizo que protegía al colegio había sido traspasado.

El profesor Dumbledore después de horas y horas de discusión con los profesores había reunido en su oficina a los jóvenes miembros de la órden del Fénix, quienes le dieron detalles del ataque del que habían sido testigos.

Cada uno contó la parte del ataque que les tocó vivir, la manera en que la muralla fue derribada y los atacantes con los que tuvieron que pelear, además de los tres intrusos que entraron al final y que no atacaron a nadie, sino que parecía únicamente estaban observando cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.

Esto último pareció interesarle al anciano director, aun más cuando Draco le dijo que había visto el rostro de uno de ellos.

-Así que eran de la gente de la Señorita Frost?- preguntó intrigado.

-Sólo ví sus ojos color violeta y la piel muy parecida a la de ella- contestó Draco.

-Debemos tomar precauciones, al parecer este ataque fue sólo para observar nuestras reacciones, sin embargo ahora sabemos que nuestras defensas pueden ser burladas.

-Cómo pudo pasar eso profesor? No se supone que el hechizo de protección era infranqueable?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Así era, pero al parecer y para nuestra total sorpresa el hechizo fue traspasado con ayuda desde el interior del colegio, lo que nos obliga a ser todavía más cuidadosos con la seguridad- contestó el director.

-Desde el interior!! Pero que clase de estúpido desalmado pudo haber hecho eso?- dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Hey!! Cuidado con esas miradas Weasley, tal vez soy desalmado, pero la estupidez no se dá en mi familia- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Todavía no tenemos sospechosos, pero como medidas de seguridad hemos organizado rondas de vigilancia entre los profesores y los prefectos de todas las casas, los jefes de casa les estarán informando cuando y con quién les toca la ronda, también quisiera pedirles tener un especial cuidado con la señorita Frost, no sabemos la relación que tenga el ataque con su estancia en el colegio, así que quisiera pedirles que no la dejen sola mucho tiempo, yo estaré vigilando con mi rastreador desde mi oficina pero su ayuda es muy importante- Concluyó.

Draco había salido de la oficina directo a su ronda por las mazmorras, en uno de los pasillos encontró a Ginny Weasley quien le dijo que Shine había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en la enfermería, no había sido llamada para la reunión así que no había podido verla desde el ataque.

Llegó a la entrada y dijo la contraseña para entrar, la sala común estaba en total calma, el fuego en la chimenea iluminaba débilmente la habitación y daba una oleada de confortable calor a las frías mazmorras.

Se acercó despacio a uno de los sillones donde había un edredón cubriendo a alguien que él conocía muy bien.

-Princesa..- murmuró mientras tocaba los desordenados rizos que cubrían sus hombros.

-Que horas son estas de llegar?- dijo Shine sentándose y restregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Se supone que deberías estar en tu dormitorio, no acampando en la sala común- dijo Draco poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Te estaba esperando...además en el dormitorio nadie me habla gracias a este amiguito- dijo señalando la pequeña bufanda blanca que cubría su cuello desde la que dos brillantes ojos rojos lo veían con curiosidad.

Draco extendió su mano e inmediatamente el pequeño hurón corrió hacia su hombro.

-No es su culpa, tan sólo es un cachorro, ya aprenderá a no meterse en problemas- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba al pequeño hurón- que tal la enfermería? Me dijo Ginny que tuviste mucho trabajo.

-Casi acabo de llegar, no pensé que mi primer día iba a ser tan pesado, hubo muchos heridos con el ataque pero todos están fuera de peligro...Draco, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Shine recargando los codos en sus rodillas y acercándose al chico.

-Tú dirás – contestó Draco.

-Bueno... en la enfermería hoy conocí mucha gente, entre los heridos y los visitantes pude platicar con varias personas... porque todos te tienen miedo?- soltó de repente.

-Princesa...-dijo Draco recargando sus manos en el sillón a cada lado de Shine – durante los siete años que he estudiado en este colegio no he tenido lo que se puede llamar una conducta ejemplar con mis compañeros, Potter era mi peor enemigo y Granger era el blanco favorito de mis burlas, cualquier persona que tú me señales en esta escuela alguna vez fue víctima de mi amargura por el mundo. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que entendiera que los ideales con los que me criaron no me traerían nada bueno, como no se lo trajeron a mis padres – dijo con voz apenas audible y bajando la mirada.

-Y ahora...- trató de decir Shine tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia ella.

-Ahora estoy aquí, babeando por una chica prácticamente criada por muggles que me ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que estaba viviendo y por la que gustosamente recibiría cientos de maldiciones cruciatus con tal de obtener una mirada como la que me estás dando en este momento- interrumpió el rubio perdiéndose en el mar violeta que eran los ojos de Shine.

Intentaba decir algo más cuando Shine lo tomó por la corbata acercándolo a ella – shh! – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Draco para despues sustituirlo con sus propios labios.

La sala común desapareció para él, sólo existían esos dulces labios que lo dejaban sin aliento, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y una avalancha de sensaciones nuevas lo cubrió totalmente, tanto que tuvo miedo, miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle a esa persona que se había vuelto tan importante para él.

Se separó lentamente de ella y poniéndose de pié tomo sus manos ayudandola también a levantarse, la abrazó por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-Princesa, necesito pedirte algo- dijo susurrando en el oído de la chica – prométeme que no vas a andar merodeando sola por el colegio, procura siempre estar acompañada por uno de nosotros.

-Por que?, pasa algo?- preguntó Shine recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

-Al parecer el ataque se pudo llevar a cabo con la ayuda de alguien desde el interior....-dijo Draco titubeando.

-Pero hay algo mas, no?, que pasa?- preguntó Shine nuevamente ahora mirando fijamente a Draco.

-Bueno, en el ataque pude ver a uno de los observadores....tenía los ojos violetas, y Dumbledore piensa que tal ves el ataque tenga algo que ver contigo, así que necesito que tengas mucho cuidado, yo voy a estar vigilando pero con las rondas no voy a poder estar todo el tiempo contigo- dijo sin soltar la cintura de Shine.

-No te preocupes yo me sé defender, además si los demás ya lo saben creo que voy a tener un grupo de niñeras siguiéndome a todos lados.

Draco no contestó, sólo se limitó a abrazarla hasta que Yule subió por su brazo y bostezó frente a él.

-Y por hoy señorita ya es bastante tarde, el hecho de que el prefecto de séptimo año esté completamente enamorado de usted no le da inmunidad a los castigos- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y cubriéndole la cabeza con el edredón.

-Aquí no sirven las influencias?, sólo eso me faltaba- dijo sonriendo Shine- buenas noches, dijo poniéndose de puntitas para besar nuevamente sus labios- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Princesa, descansa- dijo Draco mirándola partir hacia su dormitorio, con el edredón arrastrando detrás de ella era una visión bastante simpática.

.......

En ese mismo momento, en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido alguien más debatía sobre el ataque al colegio.

-Esto no me gusta Lucien, la mayoría eran niños tratando de defenderse- decía la pequeña chica de ojos vivaces.

-Es la única manera Sonja, si no obedecemos nuestra raza corre el peligro de extinguirse y eso no lo voy a permitir de ningún modo- contestó el chico - él tiene a los bebés, son el futuro y la esperanza de nuestra gente, no los voy a sacrificar.

Sonja Gray era a pesar de su cuerpo delgado y pequeño una chica con mucha fuerza de voluntad, misma que hacía que se pareciera mayor de sus 18 años, había sido capturada junto con su hermano Raze de 17 años, ambos con ojos violetas pero a diferencia de Lucien, tenían una larga cabellera cobriza.

-Debe haber alguna manera, nosotros no somos asesinos- dijo por fin el introvertido Raze.

-Si la hay tenemos que encontrarla, mientras tanto debemos hacer lo que nos ordenan, no me imagino a los bebés soportando las maldiciones que usaron en nosotros, si no los salvamos el sacrificio de sus padres no habr servido de nada- dijo Lucien viendo el bosque prohibido por la ventana de la torre donde se encontraban encerrados.

Los ojos de Sonja se nublaron de lágrimas al recordar los sufrimientos de los que fueron presa a manos de los mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort.

-Sólo por los bebés, pero en cuanto estén a salvo yo mismo me encargo desaparecer a estos malditos- dijo secamente Raze.

-Por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en el objetivo, ya vimos que se separan para pelear, al parecer es ese chico Potter quien lleva la batuta y los organiza- decía Lucien mientras caminaba por la habitación - la chica castaña es bastante buena con la varita, fué la primera en desarmar a los señuelos.

-El chico pelirrojo es algo atolondrado pero bastante efectivo con los hechizos y al parecer no le tiene miedo a la pelea - dijo Sonja- la otra chica pelirroja es más inexperta pero al parecer Frost la tomó como protegida.

-Debemos tener cuidado con el chico rubio, es bueno con los hechizos pero no es impulsivo al atacar, puede traernos problemas- dijo Raze.

-Si, fue quien nos alcanzó a la entrada y casi me detiene, yo me encargo de él- dijo Lucien sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

-Es por eso o porque Frost no le quitaba la vista de encima?- preguntó Sonja.

Lucien no contestó, se limitó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano a la ventana y comenzó a juguetear con una pequeña esfera de hielo que creó con sus dedos.

-Como sea- dijo Raze, tenemos que prepararnos, estos chicos nos llevan algo de ventaja, nos queda poco tiempo antes de enfrentarlos.

-Mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento, mientras tanto descansen lo más que puedan, esto va a ser muy pesado- dijo Lucien levantándose y retirándose a su dormitorio por una puerta anexa.

Los hermanos Gray intercambiaron miradas y sin decir una palabra se retiraron también a sus habitaciones, Lucien tenía razón esos chicos eran muy buenos y tendrían que preparase muy duro.

......

Los dias pasaron rápido en el colegio, las rondas siguieron a pesar de la aparente calma, Shine aprendía y manejaba hechizos cada vez mejor, gracias a Hermione que la ayudaba todas las tardes con la parte teórica y al profesor Snape que se empeñaba en practicar con ella diariamente lo que revisaba con Hermione, había descubierto que mientras más utilizaba Shine su magia, más disminuía la temperatura del cuarto de práctica, así que el profesor tenía una gripe que llevaba ya varias semanas con él, al grado de tener que pasar todas las noches por la enfermería para que la Señora Pomfrey le diera un remedio.

-Pero profesor, no entiendo porque siendo la persona que mejor maneja la preparación de pociones en el colegio, acude a mis remedios para la gripe- dijo Madame Pomfrey entregándole a Snape una copa con el remedio.

-Madame Pomfrey, una de las principales reglas de la preparación de pociones es que las pociones de sanación no son igual de efectivas si las usa quien las preparó - contestó el profesor- además aprovecho para revisar que el día termine bien en la enfermería.

-Severus! – se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo de la entrada- sabía que te encontraríamos aquí – dijo el profesor Dumbledore acercándose acompañado de la profesora McGonagall.

-Dígame profesor, sucede algo?- preguntó Snape terminando de beber su medicina.

-Si, recibí un anuncio esta mañana del Ministerio, ya no quieren seguir aplazando la ceremonia de entrega del premio anual, me piden se haga a la brevedad y obviamente quieren ser invitados- dijo el director mientras pasaba su mano por su blanca barba.

-Pero eso es una insensatez- dijo la profesora McGonagall nerviosamente -no sabemos cuando pueda venir nuevamente un ataque o que esperar del ejército de Voldemort.

-Así es Minerva, pero ya conoces al Ministerio, tratan de hacer como si no pasara nada para engañarse a sí mismos- dijo Snape.

-Me ofrecieron el apoyo del grupo de aurores para la seguridad el dia de la ceremonia, así que pensé que lo podemos dejar para dentro de dos semanas y juntarlo con el baile de Hallowen, así los alumnos también pueden tener un poco de distracción a la presión de estas semanas – dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo – así que porfavor, avisen a sus respectivas casas y yo mañana temprano hablaré con el profesor Fitwick y la profesora Sprout para que avisen a las demás casas.

Ambos profesores asintieron y despidiéndose se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones mientras el profesor Dumbledore se despedía de Madame Pomfrey.

-Como va nuestra ayudante de enfermería?- preguntó el profesor.

-Muy adelantada, parece que su vocación es la medimagia, además del empeño en el manejo de la medicina le gusta atender a los heridos, me ha sido de gran ayuda- contestó la enfermera.

-Me alegra, es bueno que comience a encontrar su lugar en este mundo, espero que los acontecimientos de los meses que vienen no la perturben demasiado.

-Esperamos algo malo?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Con Voldemort todo lo que podemos esperar es algo malo, pero esta vez está involucrando a unos chicos inocente en sus acciones, todo lo que nos queda es esperar- dijo melancólicamente.

Se despidieron y el profesor se dirigió silencioso a su oficina murmurando.

-Me pregunto que tan inocentes....

.......

**N/A: Que** tal! Por fin un capítulo nuevo, por ahí alguien me dijo que no me apresurara sólo por poner un nuevo capítulo si la inspiración no venía y creo que tenía razón más vale un poquito tarde pero que la historia no decaiga, no creen?. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega, déjenme sabe que opinan en uno que otro rw. Ok?

Gracias a todos por los Rw, me encanta leerlos y leerlos, así que vamos a ser recíprocos, yo les doy que leer y ustedes me dejan algo a mi. Sale?

Gracias y besos a todos desde las soleadas playas de Cancún, México.

Icy.


	8. El Secuestro

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya me cansé de escribir esto una y otra vez, así que si quieren leerlo chequen los capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo 8.**

**El Secuestro.**

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería era un hervidero de gente para la fecha de la entrega del premio anual, docenas de aurores se encontraban patrullando por los terrenos del colegio, las murallas, el lago, los pasillos, incluso algunos sobrevolaban parte del bosque prohibido, todo parecía tranquilo para la entrega del premio anual esa noche.

-De quién fue la absurda idea de los disfraces esta noche profesor?- preguntó Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, mientras miraba por la ventana de la oficina del director.

-Al parecer nuestro ministro necesita reforzar la idea de seguridad NUEVAMENTE- contestó el profesor Dumbledore mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de chocolate caliente.

-Decididamente Cornelius Fudge es la persona más insensata que jamás haya conocido y debería...- gruñía Snape cuando un toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Pasen chicos, los estábamos esperando- dijo el director dejando su chocolate sobe el escritorio.

Al momento entraron en su despacho los jóvenes pertenecientes a la órden del Fénix, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco además de Ginny y Shine que se veían algo atemorizadas por ser la primera vez que eran requeridas en una de estas reuniones.

-Lista para la entrega Señorita Granger?- preguntó sonriente el anciano.

Hermione asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras su rostro subía de tono hasta llegar casi al color del cabello de Ron.

-La Profesora McGonagall me dio instrucciones sobre cómo va a ser la ceremonia y ya me puse de acuerdo con Justin- dijo la chica en un murmullo.

El ministerio había elaborado un intrincado protocolo para la entrega del premio anual de este año, Hermione tendría que cenar en la mesa de honor con todos los miembros del consejo así como el profesorado de Hogwarts, después recibiría una insignia dorada por parte del ministro de magia con la que sería nombrada Premio Anual del Colegio, posteriormente se situaría al centro de la pista donde su pareja la alcanzaría para comenzar el baile, ser el centro de atención no era precisamente algo que llamara la atención de la chica así que trató por todas las formas de librarse del compromiso pero falló rotundamente.

-Con Justin?- preguntó Ron mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él- bueno... pudiste habernos dicho... a Harry ....o a Draco...o..a mí- tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno..Harry va con Ginny, Draco va con Shine...y tú nunca me dijiste nada así que pensé que tenías pareja...-balbuceó Hermione

-Cajum!!- tosió el profesor Dumbledore desviando la atención- Bien, arreglado lo de la ceremonia, les llamé para pedirles algunas cosas.

Todos lo miraron expectantes mientras tomaban asiento en pequeños sillones de aparecieron a sus espaldas.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta el colegio está lleno de aurores por todas partes, sin embargo confío en ustedes para mantener vigilado el gran salón durante la ceremonia, son ustedes los únicos que han visto contra lo que nos enfrentamos y si hoy tenemos alguna sorpresa quisiera que estuvieran bien preparados.

-Si van a entrar lo más probable es que sea directo al gran salón, y nosotros vamos a estar vigilando ahí- dijo Harry seriamente.

-Excelente, no quisiera que alguna eventualidad nos tomara por sorpresa, Severus los demás profesores también están pendientes?- preguntó Dumbledore.

El profesor de pociones asintió en silencio y cruzó los brazos.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que todos nos preparemos para la ceremonia, vayan por sus disfraces y los veo en el gran salón, no lleguen tarde, en especial usted señorita Granger- dijo el director poniéndose de pié y acompañando a los chicos hacia la salida.

.......

El dormitorio de Griffindor estaba hecho un total desorden, la aparente calma que Hermione mostraba se derrumbó totalmente a unas horas de recibir el premio así que Ginny no tuvo otra opción que arrastrar a Shine hasta el dormitorio de la castaña para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-En que estaba pensando cuando elegí este vestido? Y mi cabello!! Parece una estopa sucia!! Dios mío, me voy a morir en este momento- dijo Hermione dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Vamos Herms, este vestido te encantó en cuanto lo viste, ven acá- dijo Shine poniendo a la castaña frente al espejo, pudo ver su imagen reflejada, era un lindo vestido en verdad, a pesar de ser un baile de Hallowen era una ocasión formal por lo que optaron por disfrazarse de princesas, así que Hermione escogió un vestido tipo victoriano blanco que dejaba ver sus delicados hombros, se ajustaba a su talle entre bordados dorados que resaltaban el color de su cabello, que en ese momento parecía una telaraña de seda castaña.

-Ahora, se puede saber que le hiciste a tu cabello?- preguntó la morena mirándola a través del espejo y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Creo que con los nervios cambié el órden de la poción alisadora y mira lo que pasó- dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-Calma, calma, afortunadamente tienes una buena alumna, estuve practicando los hechizos del libro que me prestaste así que vamos a arreglar este desastre- contestó Shine sonriente.

-_Capillus__ Strengis_- dijo pasando las manos sobre el cabello de Hermione, a su paso iba apareciendo una melena totalmente lacia y brillante. Shine tomó una parte del cabello para recogerlo con un pequeño broche y puso la pequeña corona dorada sobre la cabeza de Hermione

–Listo! Primera princesa terminada!.

-Gracias!- gritó Hermione abrazando a la morena y a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ahora vamos con la princesa del bosque- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-SI!, quiero la piel bronceada, los ojos más grandes, ser un poco más alta, quitarme las pecas.....-dijo atropelladamente mientras se colocaba frente al espejo.

-Virginia Weasley!! Estas loca? Aunque pudiera hacer todo lo que me pides no te cambiaría nada de eso, eres absolutamente preciosa así como estás- dijo Shine con las manos en la cintura.

-Shine tiene razón Ginny, eres muy bonita, porque quieres tantos cambios?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez a Harry le gustaría más así...-dijo la pelirroja mirando el suelo.

-Claro que no!, pero si ya lo tienes babeando, mira, tú solamente necesitas una cosa.... _Longus_!- dijo pasando las palmas con el cabello de Ginny hasta que este creció llegando a su cintura.

Era una cascada de hermoso cabello rojo encendido que contrastaba con el vestido de gasa verde que la chica llevaba, largo hasta el suelo como el de Hermione pero tan vaporoso que la más ligera brisa levantaba graciosamente el amplio ruedo dando la ilusión de que flotaba en el aire, las mangas anchas casi del largo del ruedo con un pequeño broche en forma de hoja verde en cada una completaban el atuendo.

-Y ahora el toque final- dijo Hermione poniendo sobre la cabeza de Ginny una corona de pequeñas flores multicolores- Preciosa! Dijo la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ahora sólo nos falta la princesa de hielo!- dijo Ginny sonriente mirando a Shine quien se adelantó frente al espejo a mirarse.

Tenía la melena negra en largos rizos que caían por su espalda sobre un vestido blanco con bordados plateados se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, de donde caía en suaves ondas hasta el suelo, tenía las mangas largas también ajustadas que se ceñían a sus muñecas con pequeñas perlas blancas como botones, el corte dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y su cuello en el que llevaba colgando su _Sirik_.

-Es hielo?- preguntó Ginny tomando la hermosa tiara formada por pequeñas figuras semejando copos de nieve de la cama y poniéndola en las manos de la morena.

Aplicó sobre su cabello el mismo hechizo que usó en Hermione y su cabello se volvió una lustrosa cascada negra sobre la que colocó su tiara.

-Si, pero tiene un hechizo para que no se derrita hasta mañana, como todo lo demás así que disfrútenlo chicas porque para mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-SI HADA MADRINA!!.

.......

El gran salón estaba totalmente lleno, el techo encantado mostraba un cielo totalmente despejado y plagado de estrellas brillantes, en distinción a la premiada toda la decoración era en honor de la casa Griffindor con enormes banderines que pendían de las paredes, por todo el salón volaban docenas de murciélagos que esquivaban las calabazas que flotaban iluminando el salón. Sustituyendo las largas mesas de las casas había pequeñas mesas redondas dispuestas alrededor del salón dejando en el centro un espacio para la pista de baile. Al fondo la mesa de los profesores era ocupada por los miembros del consejo de Magia además del profesorado del colegio, justo entre el profesor Dumbledore y el Ministro Cornelius Funge había una dorada silla vacía en espera por la homenajeada.

Ya los alumnos estaban distribuidos en las mesas, largos vestidos y elegantes trajes con máscaras de lo más extraño y variado se veían por todo el lugar, sólo una mesa justo a un lado de la pista permanecía vacía, todos sabían exactamente quienes faltaban por llegar y estaban expectantes a la entrada del grupo faltante.

En cuanto entraron al salón se acallaron todos los murmullos, reinó el silencio mientras caminaban rumbo a su mesa, al centro venía Hermione Granger prefecta y ganadora del premio anual, custodiada por Ron Weasley prefecto y guardián del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor, a su derecha Ginny Weasley golpeadora del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor de la mano de Harry Potter, buscador del equipo de quidditch y salvador del mundo mágico en repetidas ocasiones, a su izquierda venía Draco Malfoy prefecto y buscador del equipo de Slytherin que miraba a todos con aire de suficiencia, traía del brazo a Shine Frost la última adquisición de la casa Slytherin y miembro más reciente del grupo de élite en el colegio, que se limitó a corresponder las miradas de odio de sus compañeras de dormitorio arqueando una ceja y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Los tres chicos vestían elegantes fraks negros que combinaban perfectamente con los elegantes trajes de sus acompañantes, la diferencia entre cada uno eran las máscaras que llevaban y los distintivos que sus parejas habían colocado en sus solapas, Ron llevaba una antifáz dorado que contrastaba con su cabellera rojo brillante y hacía buen juego con sus azules ojos que en ese momento brillaban más que nunca, en su solapa brillaba la dorada insignia de prefecto, lo que nadie sabía era que esa era la insignia de Hermione quien la puso en su solapa en agradecimiento por acompañarla al baile.

Harry lucía un antifáz verde brillante hecho de pequeñísimas plumas que reflejaban diferentes tonos con la luz de las calabazas que hacía buen juego con su negra y desordenada cabellera y con sus ojos color esmeralda, en su solapa lucía un pequeño arreglo de las mismas pequeñas flores multicolores de las que estaba hecha la corona en la cabeza de Ginny.

Draco llevaba la máscara del fantasma de la ópera, una máscara plateada que le cubría el lado derecho del rostro y daba un brillo plateado entre mechones de su dorada melena, mientras que su solapa lucía un broche de lo que parecía ser hielo con la forma de un copo de nieve del tamaño de un galeón que Shine había puesto en su pecho haciendo juego con su tiara.

Dumbledore los miraba sonriente, aunque seguía luchando contra la amenaza de Voldemort, Harry contaba con grandes amigos que sin duda harían todo para ayudarlo en su pelea.

-Finch-Finley es hombre muerto- dijo Ron mirando a la chica que tomaba su brazo.

-No importa, tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde- contestó la chica levantando los hombros.

-Te ves bastante tranquila para haber sido plantada por tu pareja- dijo Harry

-La venganza es dulce...aunque va a ser difícil reconocerlo con su disfraz- respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Escuchar a la chica más inteligente del colegio hablando de vengarse de su incumplida pareja hizo que todos sintieran pena por el prefecto de Ranclaw.

Ron acompañó a Hermione hasta su lugar en la mesa de honor y regresó a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de sus compañeros donde ya habían comenzado a cenar.

-Han visto algo fuera de lo normal?- preguntó Ron sirviéndose un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Todo está tranquilo hasta ahora, pero no debemos perder de vista a Hermione, si hay algún ataque seguramente va a ir dirigido hacia alguien importante- dijo Harry.

-Yo me encargo de vigilarla- contestó Ron.

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta, pero disimula tantito, toda la escuela se está dando cuenta que derramas miel cuando Hermione te mira- dijo Ginny haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara de golpe y tuviera un acceso de tos con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

Shine cenaba tranquilamente cuando sintió una mirada fija sobre ella, al levantar la vista vió como una figura encapuchada al fondo del salón le hacía señas para que se acercara, se levantó disculpándose de sus compañeros y desapareció por algunos minutos después de los cuales parecía algo distraída.

-Todo está bien?- preguntó Draco tomando su mano.

-SI!, todo bien- dijo distraídamente y siguió cenando.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas y risas, cuando ya todos se encontraban saboreando su postre el tintineo de una copa de cristal llamó su atención hacia la mesa de honor.

El Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge se encontraba de pié con su copa en la mano y cara de circunstancia llamando la atención hacia él.

-Atención por favor- dijo levantando la voz y acallando todos los sonidos que había en el salón- Como todos saben el dia de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para otorgar el Premio Anual de este año, es para mí un honor entregar esta distinción a una alumna que desde que llegó a este honorable colegio hace casi siete años ha demostrado un ahínco por aprender y una excelencia en el desarrollo de sus habilidades mágicas dignas de elogio y que la han hecho acreedora a esta distinción.

Dicho esto abrió una pequeña caja de madera que tenía frente a él y sacó una banda color carmesí unida por un hermoso broche dorado que representaba el escudo del colegio, Hermione se levantó de su silla y el ministro colocó sobre su cuello la brillante insignia.

-Y les presento a Hermione Granger, premio anual de este año del colegio Hogwart de magia y hechicería- concluyó mientras una gran cantidad de pequeñas cintas de color naranja caían del techo encantado sobre todos los presentes quienes rompieron en aplausos y gritos de apoyo hacia la chica castaña que los miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Ahora nuestra homenajeada va a dar comienzo al baile, diviértanse todos!!- dijo empujando efusivamente a Hermione hacia la pista de baile.

La chica caminó nerviosamente sintiendo cómo todas las miradas en el salón se clavaban sobre ella, llegando al centro de la pista se detuvo y dirigió su mirada suplicante hacia Ron, quien intentó ponerse de pié para alcanzarla en la pista de baile cuando sintió una mano fría que lo mantuvo sentado en su asiento.

-Espera!- dijo Shine seriamente tomándolo por los hombros y dirigiendo su mirada hacia una silueta que ya se dirigía hacia Hermione.

Una figura alta, era un chico completamente vestido de negro, con larga cabellera cobriza hasta los hombros y un antifaz hecho de largas plumas color naranja y rojo caminaba resueltamente cruzando la pista en dirección a la chica, se detuvo frente a ella y la tomó de la cintura, Hermione pudo ver sus ojos y asustada pudo comprobar que ese chico no era su supuesta pareja al contemplar un par de ojos violeta que la miraban con tristeza.

Sorpresivamente pasó un brazo por el cuello de Hermione y la tomó por la espalda, haciéndola mirar de frente a la concurrencia, en ese momento otra dos figuras vestidas de negro se colocaron a cada lado de la pareja removiendo sus máscaras.

-Si alguien mueve una pestaña su preciado premio anual puede salir muy lastimada- Dijo Lucien tocando su garganta y haciendo que su voz retumbara en todo el salón.

-No queremos lastimar a nadie innecesariamente, lo único que queremos es que el señor Potter nos acompañe a dar un pequeño paseo de la manera más pacífica- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry quien estaba ya de pié con la varita en su mano.

-Expelliarmus!- se escuchó en el salón, mientras Sonja recibía la varita de Harry en su mano, todos estaban perplejos, justo en medio del salón y de toda la vigilancia estaban siendo desarmados sin poder hacer nada.

-Así que si nos hace el honor de acompañarnos con todo gusto soltamos a la señorita Granger para que continúen con su celebración- dijo Lucien haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Harry quien lentamente caminó hacia él deteniéndose frente a Raze quien todavía tenía a Hermione amagada por el cuello.

-Suéltala, ya me tienen aquí- dijo secamente mientras quitaba el brazo del chico del cuerpo de Hermione que lo miraba asustada, Raze la soltó y lo tomó a el amarrando sus muñecas en su espalda.

-Bien, entonces vamonos - dijo sacando de entre sus ropas algo que parecía una tetera dorada, que todos supusieron era un traslador que los sacaría del colegio.

Desde la mesa de honor el profesor Dumbledore miraba impasible la escena, únicamente dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

-Un momento, creo que me gustaría asistir a ese paseo- dijo Shine poniéndose de pié ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-Shine!, mis disculpas por no invitarte, quieres unirte a la fiesta?- dijo Lucien acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que sí, después de todo esto del colegio es bastante aburrido- dijo Shine arrancando el _sirik_ de su cuello en un movimiento rápido.

-Es lo mejor, tú no perteneces aquí, debes estar con tu gente- dijo el moreno arqueando una ceja.

Draco tomó a Shine fuertemente por la muñeca pero ella retiró violentamente el brazo.

-Pensé que estando en la casa de Slytherin tendría por lo menos algo de diversión, pero me equivoqué, esto ya se volvió bastante aburrido- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- aquí todo debe tener una razón y eso me cansa- concluyó dirigiéndose a Lucien, en un rápido movimiento puso el _sirik_ en la mano de Draco y caminó lentamente al chico moreno.

-Ahora si estamos completos!, Vamonos!- dijo Lucien tomando a la chica por la cintura y acercando la tetera hacia los demás miembros del grupo, antes de que una luz los jalara a todos hacia el centro y desaparecieran Shine dirigió un gesto altivo hacia la mesa donde había estado sentada, Draco, experto en esas poses pudo ver una mirada de profunda tristeza en los ojos violetas antes de que el rayo de luz inundara el salón y la pista quedara únicamente con Hermione cubierta en lágrimas.

.........

N/A: Antes que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza, el trabajo me tiene algo atareada, pero traté de compensarla con el contenido de este capítulo que personalmente me gustó bastante, espero que también a ustedes les guste.

Agradezco mucho los reviews y los mails que he recibido para esta historia.

**Tau:** me apenas con tanto halago, ya contesté tu mail y claro que puedes imprimirlo, está aquí justamente para que lo disfruten, te agradezco el reconocimiento para Shine, Lucien, Raze y Sonja, una vez que salieron de mi imaginación cada uno esta tomando su rumbo y ya veremos en que acaba todo esto.

**Aliance:** Vaya! toda la historia de una vez, debes haber invertido un buen rato, muchas gracias, los ojos violeta también me han gustado siempre porque como tú soy gran admiradora del manga, así que tenemos algunas cosas en común, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Kurumi-desu**: Bueno, creo que hice todo lo contrario, verdad? tal vez para el próximo...o al que sigue, espero que este también te guste.

**lis:** holas wapa! que bueno que te siga gustando, que tal este último?

**nescastor:** intrigado? pues creo que te vas a quedar peor con este nuevo capítulo, no?.

Y nuevamente les agradezco no salir de esta página sin antes dejarme un rw, son el mejor incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos a todos, pórtense mal y cuidense bien.

Icy.


	9. Comienza la Diversión

**DISCLAIMER: OK, LOS ORIGINALES SON DE J.K. ROWLING, PERO TODOS LOS DEMÁS ME PERTENECEN HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS.**

**CAPITULO 9. COMIENZA LA DIVERSION.**

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía exactamente si era de miedo o de indignación, estaba en el centro de la pista de baile y un chico la tenía inmovilizada mientras otros dos daban indicaciones a Harry para llevárselo, trató de liberar sus brazos pero sólo consiguió que la sujetaran con más fuerza, estuvo a punto de gritar pero escuchó la voz de su captor susurrando en su oído.

-Por favor no hagas esto más difícil, no voy a hacerte daño pero tenemos poco tiempo así que pon atención... nos están obligando a atacarlos, estamos con un tal Lord Voldemort y unos 50 hombres en el castillo en ruinas junto a las cuevas del diablo en el bosque prohibido, vamos a llevarnos a Potter, traten de llegar allá y rescatarnos a todos, nosotros somos tres y cinco bebés que tienen cautivos para obligarnos a ayudarles.

-Suéltame y lo hablamos con el profesor Dumbledore, él les puede ayudar- dijo Hermione entre dientes, mientras Sonja desarmaba a Harry y a la mayor parte del salón.

-No puedo... el que está hablando es Lucien, él nos guía y es algo aferrado, si ve algo raro va a empezar a atacar gente por proteger a los bebés, yo me llamo Raze la chica es mi hermana Sonja, habla con el anciano, deben encontrar la forma de resolver esto.

-Suéltala, ya me tienen aquí- dijo Harry soltándola del brazo de Raze.

-Hagan algo y tengan cuidado con las ratas - murmuró Raze liberándola y atando las muñecas de Harry.

-Un momento!, creo que me gustaría asistir a ese paseo- dijo Shine desde la mesa donde sus amigos la miraban atónitos.

-Shine!, mis disculpas por no invitarte, quieres unirte a la fiesta?- escuchó decir a Lucien mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shine.

-Creo que sí, después de todo esto del colegio es bastante aburrido.

-Es lo mejor, tú no perteneces aquí, debes estar con tu gente- dijo el moreno arqueando una ceja.

Vió como Draco trató de detener a Shine y ella se apartaba como si su toque la quemara.

-Pensé que estando en la casa de Slytherin tendría por lo menos algo de diversión, pero me equivoqué, esto ya se volvió bastante aburrido- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- aquí todo debe tener una razón y eso me cansa.

-Ahora si estamos completos!, Vamonos!- dijo Lucien tomando a la chica por la cintura y acercando la tetera hacia los demás miembros.

Escuchó atónita todo lo que Shine decía, estaba renegando de verdad? Quería irse con ellos?, no podía creer que la morena estuviera dándoles la espalda por unirse a esa gente, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Shine y se sorprendió de ver un rastro de tristeza en ella, el extraño grupo se reunió en el centro de la pista y tomando todos el traslador desaparecieron dejando una pequeña estela de luz en el aire.

Quedó de pié sola en la abandonada pista, el peso de todas las miradas contrariadas cayó sobre ella mientras una ola de murmullos que subían cada vez más de volumen comenzaron a llenar el salón, cuando sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban unos fuertes brazos la rodearon brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba, era el profesor Dumbledore quien se dirigió a toda la concurrencia mientas la reconfortaba.

-Atención todos!- retumbó su voz sobre el ruido del salón – debemos mantener la calma, por favor todos los prefectos guíen a sus compañeros a sus salas comunes y después los espero a todos en mi oficina, Profesora McGonagall por favor acompañe a los miembros del ministerio a mi oficina y esperen ahí, Severus... – no terminó la frase cuando le profesor de pociones se levantó y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza abandonó el salón con paso resuelto.

Tomó a la llorosa Hermione por los hombros fijando sus chispeantes ojos azules en la nerviosa castaña, quien un poco más tranquila trató de soltar todo lo que sabía de un solo golpe.

-Profesor ese chico...Raze nos pide ayuda, dice que Voldemort los está obligando a ayudarlo, tiene a unos bebés y los obligó a llevarse a Harry a un castillo en el bosque prohibido, tenemos que ir por ellos!, y Shine...- dijo deteniéndose para tomar aire.

-Despacio señorita Granger, estos chicos van a tener toda la ayuda que podamos darles, por esa razón la señorita Frost está con ellos – dijo calmadamente el director.

-Usted sabía todo esto? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Severus logró conseguir algo de información, pero no sabíamos exactamente si iban a atacar esta noche.

-Pero profesor! Se llevaron a Harry! Porque no hicimos nada para evitarlo?!!

-Preparar una defensa dentro de las instalaciones del colegio pondría en peligro a todos los estudiantes, tener alguien infiltrado nos da algo de ventaja sin poner en peligro a inocentes, y ahí es donde necesito su ayuda- dijo llevando a Hermione hacia una pequeña habitación detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

-Mi ayuda? – Preguntó Hermione entrando en la habitación en donde sólo había un par de sillones

-Usted es la única con la suficiente práctica y sentido común para poder utilizar el giratiempo, necesito que regrese y convenza a la señorita Frost de fingir una alianza con este chico y de ir con ellos, también debe decirle que trate de contener las reacciones de los chicos ya que es la que va a estar junto a ellos en la mesa, podrá hacerlo?- dijo el anciano mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Entonces yo la convencí de hacer eso...es decir... la voy a convencer?...

-Sabe que no es bueno tratar de entenderlo, sólo tiene que mantener fijo en la mente el objetivo de la regresión y tener mucho cuidado de que alguien más la pueda ver, con esta túnica podrá pasar desapercibida en el baile, no tenemos tiempo de algo más elaborado, está lista?- dijo extendiendo el giratiempo hacia Hermione quien asintió con semblante preocupado.

-Bien, voy a cerrar las puertas para que pueda salir, con dos vueltas será más que suficiente, la espero afuera- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa que la llenó de confianza.

Al salir el director rápidamente se cubrió con la túnica, colgó el giratiempo en su cuello y dio dos vueltas al pequeño reloj de arena, un ligero mareo la envolvió y se encontró en la misma habitación dos horas antes, abrió la puerta y pudo ver el gran salón ya con todos los adornos preparados para la cena paro aún vació, así que se dirigió a la casa de Slytherin.

Trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de hablar con Shine a solas, no quería tener que explicar todo a los demás, podría ser muy peligroso, conociendo a cada uno de sus amigos seguramente querrían armar una batalla en cuanto aparecieran Raze y los demás.

Llegó a las mazmorras y se acercó a la estatua que franqueaba la entrada de la casa de Slytherin justo en ese momento entraban dos chicas de primer año y se escurrió detrás de ellas, afortunadamente ya la mayoría de los alumnos llevaba puestos sus disfraces y Hermione pasaba desapercibida con la túnica cubriéndole parte del rostro.

En la sala común había una gran cantidad de alumnos yendo y viniendo, mostrándose sus trajes y criticando los trajes de los demás, justo en el centro alcanzó a ver a Draco sentado en un sillón mirando fijamente las figuras que formaban las llamas en la chimenea.

-_No... demasiado impulsivo _– pensó, descartando la idea de pedirle ayuda al chico rubio cuando vió una figura que se acercaba a Draco.

-Te dejaron plantado precioso?- dijo Pansy tomando asiento junto a Draco.

-No te incumbe- se limitó a decir sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

-Supongo que ya notaste que tu domadora no está en el dormitorio, salió desde hace un buen rato, supongo que tú tampoco sabes donde está...- decía Pansy tratando de acercarse más al rubio que parecía no escucharla- ...te conozco Drak, te confunde no poder controlarla, no? Te has vuelto un títere en sus manos, el orgullo Malfoy tiene que salir a flote en algún momento... el que sea una Slytherin no quiere decir que sea alguien como nosotros, yo estaría muy atenta si fuera tú, esa chica no es de fiar- concluyó rozando la mejilla del chico con el dorso de su mano.

Hermione estuvo tentada a repetir el hechizo de Shine sobre el cabello de Pansy, se vería bien en el baile con el cabello de colores... cuando una rápida bola de pelos blanca pasó corriendo entre sus pies y subió directo al regazo de Draco, era Yule que al parecer llevaba un trozo de pergamino enrollado en su collar, Hermione se acercó lo más que pudo para ver lo que decía mientras Pansy daba un grito y se levantaba del sillón de un brinco.

Draco tomó el pergamino y puso a Yule sobre su hombro, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó su máscara y salió apresuradamente de la sala común dejando a Pansy de pié frente a la chimenea.

Hermione esperó que Pansy se fuera hacia su dormitorio y se acercó al sillón donde estaba el rubio, tomó el trozo de pergamino que el chico había botado en el sillón y lo leyó.

_Draco:_

_Pasa por mí a la casa de Griffindor, soy parte del grupo de apoyo de la premio anual que está en medio de un ataque de nervios... auxilio!! Trae una buena dotación de chocolates porque estoy en crisis y unos cuantos besos no me caerían nada mal._

_Te espero_

_Shine__._

-_Es verdad!! A esta hora ya estaba conmigo!! _– pensó saliendo de la casa de Slytherin y dirigiéndose a la torre de Griffindor – _pero ahí no voy a poder hablar a solas con ella, estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo –_ iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vió que alguien se dirigía directamente hacia ella, cuando sintió el golpe seco de frente y al levantar la cara sintió que el piso se hundía a sus pies.

-Hermione! Ya iba por ti, no quedamos de vernos en la torre? – preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Justin!, hee... hola... pues... tenía antojo de algo dulce y...bajé a la cocina por algo - dijo balbuceando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Es un lindo vestido, aunque la túnica lo esconde mucho, no crees? – dijo Justin recorriendo la figura de Hermione.

-Bueno, es que quería que me vieras antes que los demás – dijo algo nerviosa.

-Pues estás preciosa – dijo el chico acercándose a Hermione quien instintivamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Gracias, hemm...tú también te ves muy bien.

-Nos vamos? – dijo Justin ofreciendo su brazo para llevar a Hermione.

-hee...bueno...primero quiero hablar algo contigo, podemos entrar aquí?- dijo la chica señalando la puerta del aula de pociones que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Claro – dijo Justin sonriendo ampliamente, una sesión a solas con Hermione era algo que no esperaba todavía pero si ella lo quería, bueno...así que entró confiadamente en la habitación, cosa que aprovechó la chica inmediatamente.

-_Petrificus__ totalis! –_ dijo Hermione dirigiendo su varita hacia Justin, haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre el frío piso del aula.

-Grandioso, yo misma hice que me plantaran! – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del aula y correr hacia la torre de Griffindor, afortunadamente ya era hora de la cena y prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Salón.

Justin le había quitado mucho tiempo, así que cuando llegó a las escaleras que daban al cuadro de la señora gorda vió cómo este se abría y salían ella y sus amigos de la sala común.

Se vió a si misma muy sonriente y deslumbrante, había que admitirlo... pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar la manera en que Ron la veía, sobre todo cuando ella no lo estaba mirando, nunca había notado esa cara de borrego a medio morir que ponía cada vez que ella decía algo.

También pudo ver a Harry asombrado tocando la larga cabellera que Shine había hecho crecer en Ginny, parecía como hipnotizado con las largas hebras de cabello rojo que la chica lucía, el-niño-que-vivió se veía muy feliz sin saber que en unas horas se iba a encontrar de frente nuevamente con su peor enemigo.

Shine y Draco venían detrás disfrutando de los últimos chocolates que Draco había llevado para calmar los nervios de la premio anual, Hermione nunca había visto a Draco actuar de esa forma, ciertamente le habían conocido muchos romances sobre todo antes de unirse a ellos, pero siempre terminaban muy mal debido a las ansias de control del chico rubio y de su afición por las chicas bobaliconas que le caían a montones en el colegio, pero con la morena había algo diferente, no eran uno propiedad del otro sino que disfrutaban simplemente el estar juntos, recordó todo lo que Pansy le dijo a Draco hacía un rato y esperó que eso no afectara la felicidad que por primera vez veía en ese chico mimado.

Se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo mientras el grupo de amigos pasaba y procurando no hacer ningún ruido los siguió hasta el salón, afortunadamente todos estaban pendiente de la llegada del grupo y no pusieron mucha atención cuando ella entró en el salón, se dirigió a uno de los ventanales y permaneció de pié ahí observando a todos los asistentes, pudo verse a sí misma dirigiéndose a la mesa de honor, y a sus amigos ocupar la mesa junto a la pista y comenzar con la cena, Shine quedaba justo frente a ella y se le ocurrió una manera de llamar su atención.

Abrió un poco su túnica dejando ver parte del vestido que la morena había ayudado a escoger, de inmediato capturó la mirada de Shine y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Shine vió una figura encapuchada que le hacía señas y vió parte del vestido que se asomaba por la túnica, quien se atrevía a llevar un vestido igual al de su amiga? Que les pasa a las chicas de este colegio? No tienen sentido de la moda y el respeto a la imagen de los demás?.

-Me disculpan un momento? – dijo levantándose de la mesa rápidamente – olvidé polvearme la naríz.

-A mitad de la cena? – dijo Ron a medio bocado de pierna de faisán.

Shine siguió a la misteriosa figura hasta detrás de una de las grandes columnas que soportaban el techo del Gran Salón, donde Hermione bajó la capucha de la túnica haciendo que la morena casi se desmaya al ver que era ella.

-Shine! Por favor, tranquila soy yo – dijo tomando por los hombros a la morena.

-Herms! Pero estas aquí y también allá! - dijo asomándose tras la columna y verificando que la otra Hermione estaba cenando junto al profesor Dumbledore.

-Recuerdas que te dije como hacia para tomar tantas clases al mismo tiempo?.

-El giratiempo...- dijo Shine viendo el colgante que traía la castaña en el cuello.

-Exacto, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera... hoy hubo... no, va a haber un ataque...bueno, más bien van a secuestrar a Harry – dijo ante la mirada atónita de Shine - pero debemos dejar que eso pase, uno de los intrusos del ataque anterior va a entrar a la pista y me van a tomar como rehén para que Harry vaya con ellos sin poner resistencia.

-Y para que se supone que regresaste... me mataron? – dijo Shine sintiendo que algo no muy bueno venía en camino.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a que todo esto vuelva a pasar y... que vayas con ellos – dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amiga.

-QUEEE!!!

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que se arme una batalla aquí, hay muchos inocentes que pueden salir lastimados, además contigo dentro será mucho más fácil rescatar a Harry... no hay mucho tiempo, trata de contener a los chicos para que no hagan algo arrebatado, a ellos los están obligando a hacer esto y no será tan sospechoso si alguien de su mismo origen se les quiere unir – la mano que sostenía Hermione tuvo un ligero temblor.

Shine mantuvo silencio por unos instantes, tenía que ayudar, pero si le decía algo a Draco en ese momento no la iba a dejar arriesgarse, así que tendría que montar un show para convencerlos a todos.

-Está bien, yo me encargo de convencerlos de que quiero ir con ellos, pero tengo que pedirte algo- dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña – no puedo arriesgarme a que Draco haga algo imprudente si le digo ahora lo que voy a hacer, así que cuando me vaya por favor dile que abra mi sirik, se lo voy a dejar antes de irme.

-Cuenta con ello, ten mucho cuidado por favor - dijo Hermione abrazando fuertemente a la morena – nosotros vamos a preparar el rescate lo más pronto posible.

-Mas les vale... – dijo Shine dándole un beso en la mejilla – ...por favor cuida a Draco, ese niño malcriado se va a poner algo sensible por unos dias.

Hermione sonrió mientras la morena se dirigía nuevamente a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos.

Mientras caminaba Shine tomó en su mano el sirik y lo apretó fuertemente en su mano, una brillante luz salió de él mientras sentía que un calorcillo rodeaba su puño normalmente muy frío.

Al llegar a la mesa apenas pudo disimular su angustia, suspiró profundamente y plantó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su lugar con Draco a su izquierda y Ron a la derecha, Ginny estaba junto al rubio y Harry quedaba de frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, controlarlo a él iba a ser un poco difícil en caso de una reacción inesperada, pero confiaba que todo resultaría según lo habían planeado.

Continuó con la cena tratando de participar en la alegría de sus compañeros de mesa, vió como en cámara lenta cómo el Ministro Fudge entregaba el premio Anual a Hermione y esta caminaba hacia el centro de la pista, notó que la castaña miraba insistentemente a Ron como pidiéndole la rescatara de la pista solitaria, Shine vió cómo Ron estaba a punto de levantarse así que con un movimiento rápido puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y lo detuvo.

-Espera!- dijo secamente mientras vieron como una figura vestida de negro se acercaba a Hermione.

-_Comenzó la diversión_- pensó la morena mientas veía cómo se le unían los otros dos chicos al primero y el que parecía ser el líder invitaba a Harry a ir con ellos pacíficamente.

Harrry se levantó de la mesa lentamente tal como Shine lo esperaba, después del hechizo de desarme se reunió con sus captores y liberó a Hermione del chico que la retenía.

-_Vamos, tienes que ser convincente_- se dijo a si misma al ver que el profesor Dumbledore daba un rápido vistazo hacia su mesa cuando el secuestro de Harry era más que inminente.

Dio un último vistazo a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes como el resto de los ocupantes del Gran Salón tenían en sus rostros un gesto de impotencia ante los hechos que ocurrían frente a ellos.

-Un momento, creo que me gustaría asistir a ese paseo- dijo Shine poniéndose de pié ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, siguió con la farsa que tenía orquestada para convencerlos de que quería ir con ellos mientras distraídamente se arrancaba el sirik del cuello. Escuchaba todo lo que el extraño chico le decía tratando de lucir lo más naturalmente desalmada posible cuando sintió la mano de Draco aferrándose a su muñeca, sabía que si había alguien a quien no podría engañar con esa farsa era al rubio, así que retiró su brazo violentamente sin mirarlo.

-Pensé que estando en la casa de Slytherin tendría por lo menos algo de diversión, pero me equivoqué, esto ya se volvió bastante aburrido- dijo Shine con una sonrisa maliciosa- aquí todo debe tener una razón y eso me cansa- le dijo al chico que tenía a Harry mientras con un rápido movimiento puso el sirik en manos de Draco antes de que el extraño se acercara y la tomara por la cintura hacia el centro de la pista, justo antes de desaparecer dirigió una última mirada al rubio, tratando de hacer que entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo, y luego, desapareció.

Hermione vió todo desde su escondite detrás de la columna, cuando el grupo desapareció vió cómo el profesor Dumbledore llevaba a la otra Hermione hacia el pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera y se dirigió hacia él, al llegar junto a la puerta ya el director cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo el profesor dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione, la castaña asintió bajando la capucha de la túnica y entregando el giratiempo.

-Ahora, vamos a planear el rescate, Harry y Shine no van a estar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros- dijo el Profesor mientras caminaban hacia su oficina.

...........

N/A: ups!! Algo retrasado pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que no lo encentren muy enredado, en mi mente no lo parecía tanto así que espero que esté bastante claro todo lo que pasó esa noche, si no, pues pregunten con toda confianza.

Les agradezco a todos sus mails y rw, a Sashira Lupin, Lyly Malfoy, Tau y Josh, mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este nuevo capítulo también les agrade, muchos saludos a España, Monterrey, San Luis y claro no podía falta a la siempre bella Cd. Sahagún.

Cuídense mucho

Besos.

Icy.


	10. La Familia Real

**DISCLAIMER:** No me pertenecen más que los magos de hielo, así que J.K. Rowling puede estar tranquila de que no estoy ganando ni un peso con sus personajes, sólo los uso para entretener a mis fieles lectores, jijiji.

**Capítulo 10.**

**La Familia Real.**

Parecía una aparición, estaba de pie en la cornisa del balcón de la torre, la fría brisa matutina mecía su melena que había dejado de ser lacia y lucía nuevamente sus largos rizos oscuros, su tiara se había derretido y las ondas de su vestido blanco se elevaban alrededor de su cuerpo dándole un aire fantasmal acentuado aún más por su expresión de profunda tristeza.

Lucien la miraba como hipnotizado desde una esquina del balcón, claro que no había creído una palabra del acto que Shine había montado, pero admiraba su valor y además había sido el pretexto perfecto para tenerla junto a él.

Desde que la vió en el primer ataque Shine había causado un profundo impacto en él, a tal grado que incluso intercedió por ella con Voldemort y sus mortífagos para que no pasara por el periodo de tortura y maltrato del que fueron presas Raze, Sonja y él.

Dentro del salón Sonja miraba la escena contrariada, le sorprendía el comportamiento de Lucien con esa chica, estaba arriesgando a los bebés imprudentemente, todo por alguien que no se dignaba ni a dirigirle la palabra, desde su llegada Shine se limitaba a movimientos de cabeza cuando Lucien o ella le dirigían la palabra, con la única persona que hablaba extrañamente era con el normalmente retraído Raze, quien en ese momento salía con ella al balcón.

-Tienes que comer algo, no vas a poder ayudar a Potter si estás débil- dijo Raze sacando a Shine de su ensimismamiento.

-Como se que no me van a poner algo en la comida?- respondió la morena sin voltear a verlo.

-Has visto demasiada televisión...desconfías de las personas equivocadas, a nosotros también nos obligan a estar aquí- dijo el chico levantando los hombros.

-Hermione mencionó a unos bebés - dijo Shine girando y tomando asiento en la cornisa - quienes son?.

-Mencionó?... como? si...-murmuró el chico de la melena cobriza.

-Es una historia larga, pero se todo lo que le dijiste esta noche, así que habla - interrumpió la morena impaciente.

-El día que trataron de secuestrarte también fueron a buscarnos a Sonja y a mí – dijo aclarando su garganta como si los recuerdos pesaran profundamente en su memoria - llegaron a nuestra casa, nos atacaron y mataron a nuestros padres, nosotros no teníamos suficiente control sobre nuestra magia como para poder defenderlos, así que nos trajeron aquí donde conocimos a Lucien que tiene una historia similar - dijo con mirada sombría mientras de un impulso se sentó sobre el borde de la cornisa del balcón quedando frente a frente con Shine .

-Llegando aquí supimos de tí y de cómo Albus Dumbledore te rescató... conocimos a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, primero trataron de convencernos de ayudarlos a conquistar el mundo de la magia, para lo que teníamos que desaparecer a un tal Harry Potter, nos dijeron que ibamos a tener a más gente como nosotros aquí...nos negamos y se dedicaron a torturarnos como medio de persuasión por no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que un día nos sacaron de la mazmorra y supimos que los últimos magos de hielo que quedaban libres murieron tratando de defenderse.

-Cuantos eran? Preguntó Shine con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y la voz quebrada.

-Seis, eran mayores que nosotros y aunque ya tenían desarrollada su magia no tuvieron oportunidad contra los mortífagos de Voldemort que los atacaron por sorpresa, gracias a su sacrificio sus hijos resultaron ilesos así que los trajeron aquí, y lo que no pudieron hacer dias de tortura lo lograron estos pequeños con su llegada... nos tienen en sus manos, nos propusieron vencerlos a cambio de los niños y dejarnos ir tranquilamente – los ojos violeta del chico se posaron en los de Shine compartiendo el dolor de todo lo sucedido.

-Y atacaron el colegio...

-Uno de los seguidores de Voldemort se coló en el colegio y abrió un hueco en las defensas del castillo, así pudimos entrar y observarlos a todos ustedes en combate para prepararnos para pelear en su contra - continuó Raze secando la mejilla de Shine con la punta de su capa.

-Porque no nos pidieron ayuda? - susurró Shine.

-El dia del ataque nos dimos cuenta la amistad que los une a todos ustedes, Sonja y yo tratamos de convencer a Lucien de contactarlos pero para él la seguridad de nuestra raza está por encima de un chico desconocido - dijo Raze con un suspiro.

-Que! Y quien le dió a Lucien la facultad de elegir lo que nos conviene o no? - pregunt Shine arqueando una ceja.

-Nadie te lo ha dicho verdad? - dijo Lucien acercándose al escuchar su nombre y mirándola divertido.

-Habla - dijo secamente.

-Nuestro pueblo era muy diferente al mundo mágico que conocen aquí, estaba alejado de todo, en el círculo polar...

-Eso ya lo sé...

Lucien levantó la mano obligando a Shine a guardar silencio y prosiguió con su relato.

-...El ministerio de magia no tiene ningún poder sobre los magos de hielo, teníamos un gobierno monárquico independiente regido por una familia de magos de tradición milenaria en Castlegard la residencia real, cuando fuimos atacados trataron de poner a salvo a los niños pequeños con muggles de confianza, entre esos niños había miembros de todas las familias...incluso de la familia real y de los cortesanos, de todos ellos sólo los cinco bebés y nosotros cuatro sobrevivimos.

-Y me vas a decir que eres el rey y tú nos mandas a todos no? - dijo Shine cruzando los brazos.

-NO! – Contestó el chico, esta niña de verdad tenía el poder de exasperar al más paciente – Mi nombre es Lucien Corvin, mi padre era el consejero del rey, la familia real de los magos de hielo es la dinastía Frost...princesa.

-QUE??!! - el grito de Shine resonó por las paredes de la derruida torre.

.........

Caminaba como una tromba por los desiertos pasillos que llevaban a la oficina del director, pateando cuanto desafortunado objeto se cruzara en su camino mientras el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia crecía en su pecho, el sirik que Shine había dejado en su mano comenzaba a cortarle la piel de lo fuerte que lo sostenía pero esto sólo aumentaba su coraje.

-Señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando...- trató de decir el profesor Dumbledore cuando el chico rubio que entró azotando la puerta golpeó con los dos puños el escritorio donde estaba sentado.

-Usted sabía que esto iba a pasar, Shine estaba actuando raro en la cena y usted lo sabía...exijo saber inmediatamente en que diablos la metió...- gritó Draco indignado.

-Draco!- gritó Hermione tratando de controlar al rubio, pero el profesor Dumbledore hizo un ademán con su mano para que dejara hablar al enojado rubio.

-Todos sabemos de su tendencia a ocultar las cosas hasta el último momento...si quiere tomar a Potter como carnada otra vez está en su maldito derecho...pero porque diablos tenía que meterla a ella? – dijo Draco mientras Ginny lo tomaba del brazo tratando de calmarlo.

-Tal ves el señor Malfoy tenga algo de razón...a lo largo de estos años Harry se ha convertido en la victima de todos los eventos desagradables que han ocurrido en el colegio, todos sabemos el lazo tan fuerte que lo une con Voldemort mismo que no desaparecerá hasta que la profecía sea cumplida - dijo el anciano profesor mientras Draco tomaba asiento junto a Ginny que aún tenía marcas de llanto en su rostro.

-Pero en esta ocasión fué necesaria la intervención también de la señorita Frost, es la única manera en que podemos jugar su mismo juego y sacar a los inocentes a salvo de todo esto - continuó - la señorita Granger pudo hablar con su captor esta noche, entre otras cosas le advirtió que nos cuidáramos de las ratas, acabo de revisar cierto mapa no autorizado del colegio con el señor Weasley - dijo mientras Ron les mostraba el mapa de los merodeadores - y como pueden ver tenemos al responsable de abrir las defensas para el primer ataque y para la entrada del traslador del ataque de hoy.

Todos observaron el arrugado mapa y pudieron ver una pequeña banderita con el nombre Peter Petigrew avanzando hacia los límites del bosque prohibido.

-Sabandija asquerosa...- murmuró Ron al reconocer al antiguo amigo de los Potter y quien los traicionara el día que Voldemort los asesinó - Harry debió eliminarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Sabemos donde se encuentran, Raze me dijo que están en las ruinas del castillo junto a las cuevas del diablo - intervino Hermione.

-Raze? - preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

-El chico que me capturó... la chica es su hermana y se llama Sonja, el otro se llama Lucien - contestó la castaña contándoles todo lo que había hablado con Raze y su regreso con el giratiempo para hablar con Shine y porque esta había actuado así.

-Y porque no nos lo dijiste a todos? - preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabas de ver una demostración del temperamento de Malfoy, aúnale a eso el tuyo y el de Harry, sabes cuantos heridos inocentes hubiésemos tenido en el Gran Salón?.

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza...era un buen punto.

-Sin embargo hay otra razón para que necesitemos a la señorita Frost con ellos - dijo Dumbledore - y aquí voy a darle la razón nuevamente al señor Malfoy, hay algo referente a ella que juzgué conveniente se mantuviera al margen de ustedes para facilitar la integración de ella en su grupo - dijo mientras los tres chicos los miraban a él y a la profesora McGonagall con un gesto de molestia y curiosidad.

-Los magos de hielo tienen un gobierno monárquico...

-Querrá decir tenían - dijo Hermione ladeando la cabeza.

-No señorita Granger...tienen. Entre los jóvenes sobrevivientes a la matanza de Voldemort hay un representante de la familia real...la señorita Frost - dijo ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro chicos - el día del ataque a su casa el profesor Snape nos informó que habría otros más, debido a la imposibilidad de detenerlos todos tuvimos que optar por salvar a la princesa y mantenerla bajo nuestra protección, debido a su edad aún no le eran revelados los secretos de su origen a diferencia de los demás sobrevivientes que incluso habían comenzado ya su entrenamiento con sus padres adoptivos, así que nos dimos a la tarea de protegerla y entrenarla lo mejor que pudimos...

-Y de quererla...-susurró Ginny apretando el brazo de Draco.

-Así es señorita Weasley, de quererla también, estoy segura que será enterada de su condición de soberana por sus compañeros y confío que sus acciones se guíen tanto por la preservación de su gente como por su cariño hacia Harry y todos nosotros.

-Manipulación... - dijo secamente Draco.

-Solo tratamos de darle a conocer un panorama más amplio de lo que implicarán las decisiones que tome, estoy seguro que tenerlos a todos ustedes cerca y conocer las atrocidades que ha cometido Voldemort contra cada uno de ustedes y sus familias harán de ella una líder ejemplar para su pueblo y una excelente ayuda para Harry en este momento, además gracias a su determinación en sus clases se ha convertido en un miembro importante y muy poderoso para nuestra causa, tenerla como aliado dentro del cuartel de Voldemort nos facilitará mucho poder rescatarlos a todos – concluyó el anciano.

-Sino que le pregunten a Pansy – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Pero está arriesgando su vida...– replicó Ginny.

-Ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente – la voz de Draco se escuchó nuevamente en la habitación – Casi compadezco a quien intente contradecirla – dijo tranquilizando a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Y yo, tal vez en lo que estamos aquí ella ya tiene congelado medio bosque prohibido – añadió Ron tranquilizando un poco los ánimos de los presentes.

-Así es – dijo el director – pero de cualquier forma debemos actuar rápido.

Los chicos asintieron y escucharon los planes que el profesor tenía para poder sacar a Harry del encierro, todos menos uno, Draco tenía la mente volando hacia otros lugares y otros tiempos, no podía concentrarse sabiendo que bajo esas nuevas circunstancias los planes que alguna vez había soñado tener para su futuro con Shine se verían totalmente cambiados.

-_Princesa..._

..........

**N/A**: Chicos! primero que nada perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero el contenido creo que vale la pena, que tal? princesa? que les parece?. Espero que bien, les dejo las respuestas a los rw.

**lelekasha**: Que bueno que te va gustando, estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo y sobre el triángulo, creo que por ahí le vas atinando a algo, me da mucho gusto que mis personajes te agraden, gracias por escribir y cuidate mucho.

**Vilandraxls**: Vaya! es bueno saber que la consideras obra maestra, espero que los siguientes también te gusten. y ole! por tí también.

**Ravenclaw 4 ever**: No te puedo decir que va a pasar pero como ves hay cada vez más sorpresas, y acertaste! no los estaba traicionando, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado no dejes de dejarme un rw, eh! besos.

**Tau**: Mi niña! no puedo permitir que tus compañeros de colegio maten a mi mejor promotora, así que te dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero te guste tanto como el anterior (o más), se me atravesaron unas ricas vacaciones pero ya estoy de regreso y las actualizaciones van a ser más contínuas, ok? así que cuídate y no dejes que te golpeen en el colegio.

**Zara Zabini**: Bienvenida por aquí, me da mucho gusto que te esté agradando la historia, sobre el rescate pues no se exactamente quién saldrá lastimado pero lo que si te puedo decir es que la pelea va a estar bastante buena, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Muchos besos a todos y pórtense mal pero cuidense bien.

besos

**Icy.**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**.


	11. Conociendo al Lord

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que se les haga conocido es de JK Rowling, los magos de hielo y Yule son mios y de nadie más.

**CAPITULO 11.**

**CONOCIENDO AL LORD**

Harry estaba sentado sobre el húmedo suelo del calabozo donde se encontraba, su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pasaron por su mente las escenas de alegría que compartió con sus amigos, la expresión radiante de Ginny cada vez que le decía lo bien que se veía, sus manos tomadas por debajo del mantel durante toda la cena y después Hermione con la expresión de miedo y horror en el rostro mientras él iba con aquellos extraños, una vez más Voldemort llegaba para recordarle que tenía una profecía por cumplir si quería que el mundo de la magia subsistiera, esa era su pelea y su destino, y una vez más necesitaba toda la ayuda que sus seres más queridos pudieran darle, Hermione y Ron había estado junto a él en los peores momentos de sus enfrentamientos anteriores con Voldemort, habían sido sus mejores amigos por siete años y sabía estarían ahí también esta vez, aunque además de ellos tenía a Ginny quien casi sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una parte fundamental en su vida, también confiaba en Draco, algo que nunca pensó que podría pasar pero el rubio se había ganado su confianza a pulso y había demostrado en más de una ocasión que podía confiar su vida en él…y ahora estaba también Shine…esa chica era un enigma, esa noche mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el que parecía el líder de los intrusos captó un guiño fugaz en su gélida mirada.

Desde el día que llegó a Grimauld Place la chica se había integrado perfectamente al grupo, pero todos notaron también que inmediatamente un lazo especial había unido a Shine con Draco, el mismo sarcasmo, el mismo humor negro y la misma facilidad para controlar sus emociones.

-_Es la pareja perfecta para Malfoy "la pareja de hielo" – _pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo el rubio tenía un lado bueno cuando lo llegas a tratar – _será más fuerte el deseo de estar con su gente que el de estar con Malfoy?...no…yo he visto como se miran, eso no se finge, está aquí tratando de ayudarme…- _estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando lo distrajo un ruido proveniente de el hueco en la pared que pretendía ser una ventaja con dos barrotes protegiéndola.

Se levantó y se acercó cautelosamente, ya los rayos de la mañana inundaban el exterior, mientras unos brillantes ojos rojos se asomaban por la pequeña abertura.

-Yule! – susurró tomando al hurón que ya se había lanzado sobre él.

-Que haces aquí?, sabes donde está Shine? – murmuró mientras veía que la correa donde normalmente había visto a Shine y Draco mandarse mensajes estaba vacía.

-Búscala y entrégale esto…- dijo mientras quitaba de su solapa el ramito de flores que había puesto ahí Ginny y lo ponía en la correa del hurón- …corre – Yule lo miró por un momento como asintiendo a lo que le acababa de pedir y salió corriendo por la ventana mientras Harry se recargaba sobre la pared sintiendo nuevamente su cicatriz quemándole la frente.

-Me importa un pepino si soy su princesa o no!! – decía Shine fúrica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación – aquí hay vidas en peligro y tenemos que hacer algo!

-Eres princesa por derecho y tienes la obligación de velar por los intereses de tu pueblo…- decía Lucien caminando detrás de ella.

-Pero no a costa de la vida de alguien! Y menos si ese alguien es mi amigo!

-Ese chico y todos los demás pueden cuidarse solos, nosotros sólo tenemos que hacer lo que nos piden para liberarnos y levantar nuevamente toda la grandeza de los magos de hielo – dijo Lucien parándose frente a Shine haciendo que esta detuviera su marcha por la estancia.

-Pues "ese chico" y toda esta gente me acogió cuando más los necesitaba, además… si mi padre hubiera pensado así hace 17 años se hubiera unido a Voldemort, en cambio prefirió luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias!! – soltó en la cara del chico.

-Y los magos de hielo casi desaparecieron...- contestó Lucien.

-Casi…pero quedamos nueve, y somos más que suficientes para ayudar al mundo de la magia y sobrevivir para levantar Castlegard nuevamente – interrumpió Shine – votos a favor! – dijo levantando la mano.

Sonja y Raze levantaron la mano al unísono, Lucien los miró atónito, negó con la cabeza pero terminó levantando la mano mirando a Shine resignado.

-Excelente!! Tenemos una abrumadora unanimidad – dijo Shine sonriente.

Tomando por sorpresa a los otros tres chicos Shine se abalanzó sobre ellos haciendo que los cuatro quedaran presos en un abrazo comunitario.

-Les prometo que todo va a salir bien – dijo optimista – vamos a terminar todo esto juntos y nuestro legado va a continuar – dijo mientras las cabezas de los cuatro se unían contrastando los oscuros cabellos de Shine y Lucien con las cobrizas melenas de Raze y Sonja.

Lucien siendo el más alto veía delante de él a sus compañeros por fin juntos, sintió el brazo de Shine tomando su cintura y recargó su cara en la melena negra que despedía un fresco olor a canela ante la mirada triste de Sonja.

-_Todos juntos, pase lo que pase_ – pensó Lucien mientas a su mente llegaba la imagen de cierto chico rubio de mirada retadora.

Un ruido en el balcón hizo que se separaran y se dirigieran hacia el ventanal, sobre la cornisa estaba Yule saltando alegremente al ver que había encontrado por fin a su dueña, en cuanto esta se acercó el hurón salto sobre ella y se enroscó en su cuello como lo hacía desde que era un pequeño cachorrito.

-Yule! Me encontraste! – dijo Shine acunándolo en sus brazos – que traes ahí? Carta de Draco? – dijo buscando en la correa.

En lugar de la esperada carta estaba un pequeño ramito de flores silvestres que ella misma había ayudado a Ginny a juntar.

-Esto es de Harry! saben a donde lo llevaron? – preguntó mirando a los otros chicos.

-Deben tenerlo en los calabozos, unos cinco metros debajo de nosotros – contestó Sonja mientras se acercaba a acariciar a Yule – no nos permiten llegar hasta allá, pero podríamos comunicarnos con él con este amiguito.

-No, voy a regresar a Yule al colegio, tal vez necesiten comunicarse con nosotros y la forma más segura es a través de él, necesitamos encontrar una forma de comunicarnos con Harry, por lo menos que sepa que estamos de su lado y vamos a ayudarle – contestó Shine mientras ponía a Yule en los brazos de Sonja quien la miró sorprendida.

Shine salió al balcón y se encaramó sobre la cornisa, rápidamente Raze corrió a tomarla por la cintura antes que cayera vencida por su propio peso sin siquiera preocuparse por ello, adelantándose a Lucien quien lo miró con recelo.

Tal como Sonja dijo, siguiendo el muro debajo de las habitaciones donde se encontraban se alcanzaban a ver pequeñas ventanas con barrotes, sólo tenía que averiguar en cual de ellas se encontraba Harry.

-Sonja, suelta a Yule para que nos diga en cual está – dijo todavía con medio cuerpo colgando del balcón.

El delgado cuerpecito del hurón bajó fácilmente por la pared y se detuvo en la ventana del centro, Shine pudo ver una mano que salió por entre los barrotes para acariciar a Yule y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Harry.

Puso su mano sobre el muro y una línea de escarcha se extendió sobre él hasta llegar a la pequeña ventana, se enroscó en uno de los barrotes y en su extremo se formó una pequeña flor de hielo que la mano solitaria tomó con todo cuidado y la llevó dentro del calabozo saliendo nuevamente para hacer una seña de aprobación con el dedo gordo.

-Listo! – dijo Shine regresando al balcón con ayuda de Raze.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado princesa…- dijo Lucien acercándose a arreglar los cabellos desordenados de Shine.

-Dejemos algo claro Lucien – contestó Shine apartando la mano del chico – soy una persona adulta que sabe cuidarse sola, el hecho que sea princesa no quiere decir que necesito una niñera que cuide que el aire no me despeine.

-No sólo tú tienes obligaciones de nacimiento princesa – dijo el chico acercándose más a Shine – mi obligación es cuidar de ti.

-De que diablos estás hablando Lucien? - dijo Shine con gesto de desagrado.

-Soy hijo del consejero, mi obligación es cuidar de ti y del reino, eres mi responsabilidad…

-Yo soy responsable de mí misma, búscate alguien más a quien proteger – dijo secamente mientras se dirigía a Sonja que ya tenía en sus brazos nuevamente a Yule.

-Busca a Draco y llévale esto – dijo al pequeño hurón mientras acomodaba nuevamente el ramito de Harry en su correa.

Se acercó al balcón y después de darle un beso en la nariz dejó que Yule corriera perdiéndose en el bosque prohibido con dirección al colegio.

-----------

Hermione corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a Draco, en cuanto el profesor dio por terminada la reunión el rubio había salido disparado de la oficina antes de que pudiera hablar con él.

-Draco! – dijo tomándolo del brazo

-Ahora no Granger…

-Tengo un mensaje de Shine! – La atención del rubio giró inmediatamente hacia ella – Me pidió que cuando estuvieras sólo abrieras el sirik…

No terminaba la frase cuando Draco ya se dirigía a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras murmurando un "Gracias" entre dientes.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza al entrar a la sala común cuando una voz melosa lo llamó.

-Drak!! Amorcito – dijo Pansy acercándose a él – te dije que esa noviecita tuya no era de fiar… resultó la peor traidora que ha pisado la casa Slytherin…

-Pansy porque no buscas alguien más a quien molestar? – contestó Draco dando cerrando su habitación de un portazo.

Se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama abriendo el adolorido puño donde tenía casi incrustado el sirik de Shine, lo miró fijamente por algunos minutos hasta que incorporándose se animó a abrirlo, acaso le había dado tiempo a Shine de escribir una carta antes de todo el alboroto y meterla ahí? No parecía su estilo…no encontró ningún papel, ningún hechizo con luces y chispas con su imagen, ni siquiera escuchó alguna grabación de su voz…del pequeño pendiente abierto solamente salió un fino hilo de humo blanco que comenzó a envolverlo, lo que estaba rodeándolo no era un mensaje ni un recado…era la esencia de Shine, sintió los dedos fríos de la chica cuando tocaban su piel, el olor de su melena azabache y la fuerza de sus ojos violeta cuando tenían esos duelos de miradas…estaba rodeado de ella…y demonios, era mucho mejor que una carta!!.

Estaba disfrutando de su regalo cuando un ruido en la ventana lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Que dem..!! Yule!! – abrió la ventana y tomó al pequeño hurón – donde te habías metido bola de pelos? – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que el animalito le traía algo en la correa.

-Potter… - dijo tomando el adorno del traje de Harry.

–Parece que la princesa ya está haciendo su tarea, verdad? – dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde la partida de Shine.

-A una dama no se le hace esperar, no Yule? – terminó su monólogo saliendo de la habitación , se suponía que tenía que descansar para la incursión de la noche pero de ninguna manera podría hacerlo así que…que mejor que atracar la cocina para estar listo para una buena pelea.

-------

-Deben traer a los bebés – dijo Sonja al escuchar el seguro de la puerta abrirse.

Shine se acercó expectante viendo cómo entraban dos mujeres en túnicas negras y miradas oscuras llevando en sus brazos a dos niños pequeños y otros tres caminaban junto a ellas, los dejaron en los brazos de Sonja y salieron en silencio de la habitación no sin antes dirigir una mirada de antipatía a la morena.

-Ellos son los gemelos Ulrik y Erik – dijo Sonja mostrándole a los pequeños que tenía en los brazos, dos pares de ojos violetas la miraron divertidos, tenían la misma piel dorada que ellos y sus desordenados rizos castaños caían sobre sus caritas sonrientes.

-Que edad tienen? – preguntó Shine tomándolos en sus brazos.

-Un año, Ella es Ivanka, es la mayor y tiene 5 años – dijo Raze tomando en sus brazos a una pequeña de largos cabellos negros que le recordaron a Shine su propia cabellera alaciada para el baile del colegio.

-El es Andrevka – dijo Lucien tomando en sus brazos a un chico de alborotados mechones rubios y nariz respingada poblada de pecas – tiene tres años y ella es su hermana – dijo señalando a una niña rubia también que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Se llama Ania y tiene 4 años – dijo Sonja levantando a la rubia.

Estaban ahora de pie con los chicos en sus brazos y nueve pares de ojos violeta mirando hacia un lado y otro reconociéndose y sintiéndose más unidos.

-Tu eres la princesa? – preguntó Ivanka

-Soy Shine – contestó la morena sonriente – mírense bien, nosotros nueve somos los últimos de nuestra raza, somos una familia y tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros siempre.

Todos asintieron mientras los gemelos reían divertidos jugando con los alborotados rizos de Shine cuando después de un plop! La mesa junto al ventanal se llenó se alimentos y bebidas para ellos.

-A comer!! – dijo Raze bajando a Ivanka y abalanzándose a la comida seguido por Lucien y Andrevka , Sonja bajó a Ania que los siguió y tomó a los gemelos de brazos de Shine.

-No comen si no les doy yo de comer – dijo llevándoselos hacia la mesa, Shine se quedó de pié sonriendo ante la escena cuando sintió una fría manita aferrarse a la suya, cruzó una mirada de simpatía con la pequeña Ivanka y juntas se reunieron con los demás alrededor de la mesa donde ya Raze divertía a los gemelos jugando malabares con dos naranjas.

Después de la comida le mostraron a Shine los adelantos que tenían los pequeños en el manejo de su magia, sus padres habían tenido el cuidado de enseñarlos desde muy pequeños por lo que Shine se sorprendió cuando los dos gemelos comenzaron a mover a distancia los objetos de la mesa y la tímida Ania pudo servir jugo en un vaso sin tocar la jarra.

Andrevka podía hacer levitar y volar por la habitación objetos algo más grandes, todos se tiraron al suelo cuando se le ocurrió que era una buena demostración levitar el sillón de un extremo a otro de la habitación, mientras Ivanka se mantenía observando en silencio sin abandonar su lugar junto a Shine.

-Ivanka ya puede manipular el hielo, además de otras cosas que no nos ha querido mostrar – dijo Lucien mirando a la pequeña morena que se puso de pié de frente a Shine, levantó las palmas de sus manos mirándola serenamente mientras Shine hacía lo mismo, estaban frente a frente unidas por las palmas de sus manos cuando un halo de luz brillante las rodeó, Shine miraba los tristes ojos violetas de la niña que trataban de mostrarle algo, recordó los ejercicios de lectura de mente que estuvo practicando con el profesor Snape y se dispuso a ver lo que Ivanka quería compartirle…pudo ver a través de los ojos de la pequeña una habitación en desorden, se escuchaban gritos y explosiones, rayos verdes y rojos cruzaban la sala mientras ella estaba escondida detrás de un sillón, un hombre que supuso era el padre de la niña la tomó en sus brazos y mirándola muy fijamente le dijo "Ivanka, pase lo que pase tu mamá y yo vamos a estar contigo siempre, busca a la princesa, ella va a protegerte…" un rayo rojo lo alcanzó por la espalda cayendo al suelo con la pequeña y unas duras manos arrancaron a la llorosa niña de los brazos de su padre.

Con un pestañeo Shine volvió a la realidad sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, en la cara de Ivanka dos lágrimas cruzaban también el rostro infantil.

Shine tomó a la niña en sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho mientras le susurraba al oido.

-Ya estoy aquí Ivanka, yo te voy a proteger, te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola otra vez – Ivanka le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos mientras pequeños sollozos sacudían su pecho.

Los demás chicos las miraban sorprendidos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a dos mortífagos malencarados que se acercaron a Shine y la tomaron por ambos brazos.

-Nuestro señor quiere verte – dijo uno de ellos secamente, Lucien se puso de pié tratando de soltar a Shine pero ella lo detuvo.

-No Lucien, yo también quiero conocer a ese famoso Lord – dijo Shine soltando sus brazos de un tirón – cuento con ustedes – susurró mirando alternativamente a Raze, Sonja y Lucien quienes asintieron en silencio.

Entraron en una amplia habitación supuso que rodeada de sillones o asientos de piel pues la oscuridad no le permitía enfocar muy bien, el salón estaba lleno de gente con mascaras blancas, túnicas negras y llevaban descubierto el brazo izquierdo donde lucían la oscura marca tenebrosa, al entrar toda la atención se centró en ella y abrieron un camino hacía el fondo del salón donde la esperaba Lord Voldemort.

Sentado en un sillón alto estaba el lord oscuro, llevaba una túnica de terciopelo verde que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, largos mechones de cabellos oscuros caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando un rostro marcado con largas cicatrices y unos ojos profundamente oscuros que la miraban impasibles.

-Así que tenemos a la famosa princesa de hielo – dijo con voz hueca mientras miraba detenidamente a Shine.

-Mi Lord – dijo Shine haciendo una reverencia.

-Con que decidiste unirte al lado oscuro, verdad? – dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pié y acercándose a Shine.

-No me gusta que me limiten, además me estaba aburriendo…-

-Niña tonta…- dijo Voldemort interrumpiéndola – yo se toda la verdad.

Shine sintió un espasmo en el estómago al escucharlo, el plan de rescate se estaba desmoronando?

-El poder es lo que nos mueve a todos, lo que quieres es irte con tu gente y que te adoren como la princesa que eres – dijo mientras pasaba un huesudo dedo por el rostro impasible de Shine que respiró tranquila al escucharlo.

-Bueno, si por nacimiento me corresponde sería un desperdicio no tomarlo…- dijo tratando de sostener la mirada a Voldemort.

-Se necesita algo más que recibirlo por nacimiento, tienes que sufrir por él, luchar por él, matar por él – murmuró Voldemort arrastrando las palabras.

-Entonces supongo que no podremos irnos tan fácilmente, verdad? – contestó Shine arqueando una ceja.

-Así es princesa, necesito pedirles algunos favores…pero antes… Crucio…- susurró la maldición como si disfrutara la sensación de pronunciarla, un rayo verde salió de su varita e impactó en el pecho de Shine.

Esto la tomó desprevenida, era la misma maldición de la que Draco la protegió pero ahora la recibía de lleno, el dolor de miles de agujas clavándose en su cuerpo la recorrió, sentía que sus entrañas se incendiaban y su cabeza iba a estallar, pero se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Voldemort, apretando los puños para no gritar e inevitablemente cayó de rodillas.

-Muy impresionante princesa, no cualquiera resiste tan estoicamente una de mis maldiciones – dijo mirando burlonamente a los mortífagos que lo rodeaban.

Shine se puso de pié respirando con dificultad, el dolor se iba desvaneciendo y tuvo que controlarse para no arremeter contra Voldemort con unos cuantos hechizos que se le estaban ocurriendo.

-Esto es sólo una muestra de lo que puede pasarle a usted y a sus súbditos si alguno intenta algo en mi contra, correcto?.

-Entendido – contestó Shine secamente.

-Bien, nos entendemos entonces – dijo volviendo a su sillón e indicándole a Shine que se sentara junto a él.

-Verá princesa, existe cierta tonta profecía entre Harry Potter y yo que dice que para que uno viva el otro tiene que morir y como usted comprenderá no planeo ser yo el que muera, después de escaparse en repetidas ocasiones por fin tengo en mis manos a este escurridizo chiquillo sin embargo no dudo que Dumbledore quiera rescatarlo, aquí entra el favor que necesito de ustedes – dijo acercando su rostro al de Shine que lo miraba inalterable.

-Hoy voy a cumplir esa profecía y no quiero interrupciones, como he tenido muchas sorpresas con esta sarta de inútiles – dijo nuevamente mirando a su legión de mortífagos – en esta ocasión también voy a tener aquí a los magos de hielo, quiero que estén presentes y se hagan cargo de que nada interrumpa mi ceremonia…después de eso son libres de irse y hacer lo que quieran, que le parece?.

-Me parece bien, pero no quiero que los niños estén aquí durante la ceremonia y tampoco en los calabozos – dijo tomando la pose de negociadora.

-Está bien, se quedarán en la torre mientras los demás están aquí.

Shine se iba a levantar cuando la huesuda mano de Voldemort la detuvo.

-Pero usted no se va a mover de aquí, quiero que esté junto a mí durante toda la ceremonia y hasta que todo esto termine – dijo Voldemort sin soltarla.

Shine asintió en silencio cuando algo llamó su atención, al fondo del salón se alcanzaba a distinguir a uno de los mortífagos acercándose a la puerta, todos los demás miraban a Voldemort pero este parecía querer escapar del salón cuando se dio cuenta que la morena lo miraba, rápidamente sacó la máscara de su cabeza y la miró fijamente, Shine vio a Severus Snape quitarse la máscara sin mover un músculo del rostro pero respiró con alivio, Dumbledore estaría enterado de todo lo que acababa de decir Voldemort.

Snape salió del salón rápidamente rumbo al colegio, tenía una misión que cumplir.

------------

**N/A**: Voy a comenzar la nota del autor con un consejo ¡Nunca escriban dos historias al mismo tiempo!!, perdón por la tardanza, pueden matarme si gustan pero entre el trabajo y mi otra historia había tenido a la pobre Shine congelada por un tiempo…pero ya regresé!!!

****

**Lelekasha**: Como puedes ver en este capítulo se van conociendo todos un poquito más, vamos a ver que tal les va, gracias por tu rw y por leer mi historia, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Sashira**: Verás, todavía no he decidido si es príncipe o no así que vas a tener que seguir leyendo para enterarte, ok?, gracias por escribir. Besos.

**Zara Zabini**: Pues si! Princesa y todo vamos a ver como les va, espero que este capítulo nuevo te guste también y muchas gracias por escribir.

**Vilandraxls**: Y vieras todas las demás cosas que se me ocurren!! Dios mio, lástima que no puedo escribirlo todo aquí, jejeje, espero que te esté gustando la historia con este capi nuevo, gracias por escribir, besos.

**Landry**: Oye! Pues gracias por leerlo de una sentada que bastante tiempo te debe haber tomado, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y espero que este capi te guste tambien, gracias por escribir, besos.

**Tau**: Mi niña, como ya te había dicho en el msn…PERDONAME!!!! Por tardarme tanto pero aquí está el nuevo para que lo agregues a tu colección. Gracias por escribir y muchos besos.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, nos vemos por aquí pronto, lo prometo.

Besos.

**Icy******

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana.**


End file.
